


Онейроид

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В искусственном мире, где из настоящего осталась только музыка, Дженсен теряет голос: он больше не может петь. Но Миша, его доктор, попытается помочь ему остаться в сознании среди тысяч сошедших с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Онейроид

**I**

Вокруг тает темнота и появляется приглушенный электрический свет. Он мигает, словно от перебоев напряжения. Так бывает всегда, когда сон переходит во что-то иное, во что-то осознанное. Он превращается в клетку, из которой выхода нет и не будет. Внутри разгуливают голоса, эхом отражающиеся от стен, и их звук толкает так, словно они являются чем-то материальным. Голоса становятся криками – от боли, от удовольствия, и крики все громче и громче. В них тонешь. Их боишься. Они могут добраться до тебя… Но Дженсен знает, что это не так, потому что это не так, потому что этого не было…

 - Джен, проснись! – вакуум съедает этот звук. – Джен! – и снова тишина.

Клетка становится все меньше, и уже слышны шаги, в голосах различаются отдельные слова и предложения. И после этого удушливой волной с металлическим привкусом и накатывает страх… ноги леденеют, руки дрожат. Сейчас они будут здесь, сейчас они войдут, еще немного – и они окажется внутри, сломают все преграды, и до рассвета не дотянуть…

 - Джен! – воздух рассекает звонким и хлестким ударом, и щеку обжигает болью. Дженсена выкидывает из сна. – Опять?..

Дженсен встряхивает головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться на человеке перед собой. Сон медленно отступает. Полутемная клетка оказывается светлой квартирой, за окном уже светает, где-то неподалеку гремит мусоровоз, и Дженсен делает глубокий вдох. Рассвет. Все, что здесь и сейчас, - реально. А клетка и голоса… сон, снова кошмар. Дженсен чувствует привкус крови. Кровь хлюпает в носу.

 - Угу, опять, - отвечает он и рывком садится в кровати. – Я сейчас… - он старается не смотреть на Мэтта, чтобы случайно не встретиться с ним взглядом. Быстро встает и идет в ванную. Ноги немного заплетаются, и Дженсен натыкается на все углы, прежде чем добирается до раковины и закрывает за собой дверь. Свет вспыхивает, реагируя на его появление.

Дженсен, опираясь на раковину, наконец-то поднимает взгляд. Из зеркала на него смотрит бледный и испуганный человек, на лбу испарина, а носогубный треугольник измазан в крови. Губы тоже немного ею окрасились, и металлический привкус, наверно, из-за этого… а, нет. Дженсен сплевывает кровь. Снова в горле… до чего мерзкое ощущение… Хорошо, что он не смотрел на Мэтта. Ему бы не хотелось видеть на смазливой мордашке страх, а в голубых глазах – жалость.

Эти приступы. Они никогда, должно быть, не прекратятся. Будут преследовать. Сны и кровь. Кровь и сны. Мэтт, конечно же, скажет, что ему следует посетить психоаналитика, но Дженсен не собирается кому-то рассказывать о том, что бушует в душе. О том, что забирается в его сны. Он сам в состоянии с этим разобраться. Однажды он вскроет собственный разум и выкинет из него все, что мешает. Однажды. Когда у него найдется мужество. Пока он не готов попрощаться с этим. Каждый кошмар – это часть его самого. Клетка – это он сам. Голоса – это его мысли. И сколько бы человек ни пытались помочь ему, он прощался с ними после первого же сеанса. Никто не может ему помочь, кроме него самого.

Дженсен открывает кран с холодной водой и плещет ею себе в лицо, смывает с себя остатки сна и смотрит, как с рук и с лица стекает розоватая вода, разбавленная кровью. Когда оттенок красного исчезает, Дженсен поднимает голову и отворачивается от зеркала, нашаривает полотенце и наскоро вытирает лицо. Он приоткрывает дверь и громко спрашивает Мэтта:

 - Сколько времени?

 - Четыре утра, - мигом отзывается он и подходит к ванной. Останавливается по ту сторону двери и не решается пройти дальше, чтобы увидеть Дженсена. – Все… все в порядке? Тебе нужна помощь?

 - Нет. Все нормально, - Дженсен прикидывает, сколько ему еще осталось спать. Будильник прозвенит через два часа, а Мэтту и вовсе вставать только в десять утра… Он решается и выходит из ванной. – Я бы еще поспал, ты не против?

 - Нет, - Мэтт улыбается, но в его глазах остается настороженность, словно он все еще ожидает, что Дженсен истечет кровью. – Может быть, найдем тебе психолога?.. Или психиатра?

Дженсен фыркает. Даже не психоаналитик на этот раз. Он проходит мимо Мэтта. Тот плетется следом за ним и продолжает говорить:

 - У меня есть знакомые мозгоправы, хочешь, я узнаю у них, что и как? Выберем самого хорошего. Джен, - не выдерживает Мэтт и кладет руку на плечо Дженсена, сжимает пальцы. – Ты можешь смотреть на меня, когда я с тобой говорю?

Дженсен закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до трех, а потом оборачивается.

 - Мэтт, послушай, этот разговор между нами происходит уже в сотый раз. Я как-то жил с этим до тебя – и ничего, не умер. Так что давай закроем тему, - Дженсен видит, как Мэтт грустнеет. Господи, что за человек такой?.. Все эмоции на лице. Глазищи становятся огромными, и в них даже обиды или злости нет – только печаль из-за того, что Дженсен отказывается принять помощь. – Ладно, - не выдерживает он и обнимает Мэтта. Тот сразу же прижимается ближе, горячий, вкусно пахнущий, весь подтянутый и красивый. Дженсен думает, что Мэтт, наверно, ему действительно нравится, и стоит пойти на уступки хотя бы на словах. – Хорошо, ищи своего психолога или кого там еще… Психиатра не ищи, я не сумасшедший.

 - Обещаешь сходить к нему? – спрашивает Мэтт и утыкается носом Дженсену в шею. Становится щекотно.

 - Обещаю.

Обещания нарушать нельзя. И Дженсен решает, что он сходит на одну встречу с любителем покопаться в чужих мозгах, а потом скажет, что психолог ему помог. Или наоборот – оказался некомпетентным… неважно. Это можно придумать потом. Зато сейчас Мэтт жарко и благодарно целует в плечо, шею, шепчет, что Джен молодец, обнимает еще крепче и тащит в кровать, приговаривая, что нужно еще немного поспать, пока есть время.

Перед тем, как задремать, они занимаются лениво-тягучим, полусонным утренним сексом, и Дженсену так тепло и хорошо, что он окончательно забывает о своем кошмаре. В поцелуях не чувствуется привкус крови, а Мэтт отдается так легко, что мысли улетают далеко-далеко. Дженсен качается на волнах удовольствия, прижимается грудью к спине любовника, толкается медленно и спокойно, гладит твердый пресс. Стискивает в пальцах тугой бицепс.

 - Джен, так хорошо, - выдыхает Мэтт, и все чувства обостряются, неторопливый темп надоедает. Требуется только достижение разрядки, прошивающая тело вспышка, и Дженсен срывается, пока Мэтт быстро доводит себя рукой.

Потом они все же засыпают, и будильник начинает звенеть слишком скоро.

*

В Сумеречной зоне Дженсен надевает темные очки и дергает повыше шарф, чтобы скрыть подбородок и рот. Шапку он надвигает ниже, почти до бровей, думая о том, что когда-то он этого не делал, чтобы не испортить прическу. Прическа. Хах. Теперь-то на неё плевать. Небо закрывают тенты, темно-синие и бордовые, и Дженсену каждый раз хочется найти палку и попробовать проткнуть плотную ткань. Посмотреть, что будет с людьми. Но он этого не делает.

 

Он идет, прижимаясь к стенам, стараясь выбирать те, которые без окон. Сейчас еще рано, и у него есть все шансы выбраться без приключений. Он завидует Мэтту. Коэн сейчас валяется в постели. С высоты их этажа тенты остаются далеко внизу, и квартиру заполняет солнце. Интересно, а где раньше жил Мэтт?.. Он ни разу не звал в гости… но ведь Сумеречная зона – самый отвратительный район, хуже некуда. Или Амок? Амок тоже ужасный. Впрочем, когда они впервые встретились, Дженсен снимал комнату в Сопоре, и, может быть, Мэтт поэтому тогда и не приглашал его к себе… думал, что это незачем – хватит и того, что у Дженсена спокойное место для встреч.

Дженсен слышит шаги за спиной и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Не оглядываться. Не изменять темп. Ни в коем случае не меняться в лице. Кто-то приближается к нему и обгоняет, какой-то человек, закутанный в черный плащ, идет, ссутулившись и спрятав руки в карманы. Человек обгоняет и торопливо семенит перед Дженсеном, почти не отдаляясь от него. Дженсен различает бормотание.

 - Обогнать думал… хитрый какой… меня не обгонишь!

Дженсена затапливает липкий и холодный ужас. Он старается поддерживать шаг прежним, думая только о том, что совсем скоро он дойдет до остановки и зайдет в автобус. Но человек продолжает бормотать, пугая Дженсена:

 - Я раз – и обошел его. Искал он меня… я тебе поищу, поищу, слышишь?

Угрозы звучат почти что реально, и Дженсен на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы носить с собой нож. Ему страшно выходить из дома. Иногда ему везет, а иногда… иногда он натыкается на какого-нибудь одного психопата с бредом преследования. Впрочем, здесь они все такие, пора привыкнуть. Они слишком хорошо понимают, где находятся. Видят людей рядом. Видят в людях врагов. Господи, он раньше был недоволен Делирием. В Делирии они хотя бы не соображали, кто они и что происходит вокруг, ловили свои галлюцинации и все… не сравнить с Сопором, конечно, но лучше, чем здесь.

Впереди начинает маячить остановка, тенты заканчиваются, и Дженсен, почти не задумываясь, переходит на бег. Сердце гулко бухает в груди, звук побежавшего за ним человека пугает до ужаса, а остановка оказывается вовсе не так близко, как он себе представлял…

 - Я нашел тебя! – кричит человек. – Стой! Ты все расскажешь!

Что угодно расскажу. Только отстань. Споткнись и упади. Отвали. Дженсен бежит, шапка падает на глаза, мешая, шарф уже давно сбился. Он сдергивает очки, скользящие на переносице, крепко сжимает их в руке, и бежит, бежит, бежит. Топот за ним нарастает, но до полоски света остается всего ничего, и Дженсен делает последний рывок.

Звук погони словно отрезает. Его сменяет гул проносящихся мимо машин. Дженсен оборачивается и тяжело дышит. Человек, преследовавший его, стоит, боясь подойти к свету ближе, чем на три метра, и жалобно смотрит на Дженсена. Облизать губы и прекратить смотреть ему в глаза. Прекратить.  

 - Прости, - шепчет Дженсен, зная, что сумасшедший его не услышит. Но тот неожиданно кивает, пятясь назад, и скрывается в тени.

Стук сердца отдается в ушах, и Дженсен на подрагивающих коленях доходит до лавки, падая на неё. Убирает в рюкзак шапку, шарф, очки. Он старается не думать о произошедшем эпизоде. Он никак не может привыкнуть. Ему до сих пор страшно. А еще –немного стыдно за свое поведение. И жалость. Жалость изнутри скребет, прорастает под кожей. Потому что в глазах каждого такого человека – страдание.

Когда Дженсен приходит на работу, ему уже удается восстановить дыхание и абстрагировать от своих мыслей. Он отключает голову и садится за свой стол, скидывает куртку на пол рядом, достает из рюкзака термос с кофе и цифровую рамку. Он ставит её сбоку, чтобы замечать мелькающие фотографии боковым зрением. Это всегда успокаивает и заодно избавляет от скуки. Хочется верить, что еще и заряжает позитивными эмоциями.

Впрочем, в последнее Дженсен не верит.

Он достает из ящика длинную и хлесткую струну, расправляет её. Закрепляет один конец в тисках, а второй притягивает к себе. Единственное, что осталось в этом мире настоящим, - музыка. Голос, инструменты, мелодии. Дженсен бережно баюкает струну в руках, выцарапывая ножом из нее грязь, въевшуюся между спиралями. Струне лет пятьдесят, не больше. Гитара совсем новая. Ему немного завидно.

В мире, в котором больше не производятся музыкальные инструменты, все новое очень ценится.

Дженсен продолжает вычищать струну. Закончив, он принимается за новую. До конца рабочего дня остается два часа, и у него звонит телефон. Кинув взгляд на экран, Дженсен вздыхает.

 - Да, Мэтт.

 - Я нашел тебе психолога, - трубка взрывается радостной болтовней. Хотя, конечно, по сравнению с Джаредовской болтовней это так – сухое информативное сообщение… Джаред давно не звонил… – Точнее, он называет себя фониатром, он работает с психосоматикой и еще чем-то, я не уточнял, потому что не понял бы. Но Джен, он действительно классный специалист, ты должен сходить к нему.

 - Я схожу к нему, - послушно отвечает Дженсен, прижимает телефонную трубку щекой к плечу и встает со стула, чтобы вымыть руки. Пальцы почернели от многолетней пыли и грязи, от оксида, покрывавшего металл.

 - Он ждет тебя в пять.

 - Что? – Дженсен останавливается как вкопанный. – У меня работа до шести.

 - Тебя отпустят, - убежденно отвечает Мэтт. – Я пришлю тебе адрес. Он принимает совсем рядом от твоей работы.

 - Почему я должен к нему идти? – раздражение медленно разгорается.

 - Джен, ты обещал, - в голосе Мэтта звучит обида, и Дженсен сдается.

 - Ладно. Отпрошусь пораньше и схожу. Но если он мне не понравится – я сразу уйду.

 - Понравится, - успокаивает Мэтт. – Удачи.

 - Угу, - Дженсен аккуратно убирает телефон в сторону и включает кран с холодной водой.

 

…Адрес, который прислал ему Мэтт, не приходится долго искать. Дженсен проходит по Центру минут пять и упирается в двухэтажный дом, выглядящий коротышкой среди окружающих его небоскребов. Дом невысокий, но длинный, и Дженсен угадывает в нем несколько офисных помещений на первом этаже и череду комнат на втором. В окнах изредка мелькают люди. Выбросив так и не закуренную сигарету с обкусанным фильтром в урну, Дженсен выдыхает и идет к дверям. Фильтр весь изжевал, но так и не закурил. Пока можно держаться. Только неизвестно, зачем… раньше нужно было беречь дыхалку, а теперь какая разница, что с ней будет? Но что-то все равно не дает поджечь тонкую бумагу, обертывающую табак, и вдохнуть царапающий горло дым. Если бы кто-то сказал, что его останавливает надежда, Дженсен бы рассмеялся.

Он вспоминает, что давно не смеялся…

Дженсен заходит в дом. На нем нет ни одной вывески, и секунду он сомневается, правильный ли адрес дал ему Мэтт. Но перед ним оказывается стойка рецепции, и Дженсен проходит вперед. Он называет свое имя, и светловолосый парень выдает ему разовый пропуск, указывая в сторону нужного коридора. Дверь с табличной «М.Коллинз» находится без труда, и Дженсен коротко стучит в неё.

 - Проходите.

Он толкает дверь и оказывается внутри. Перед взглядом тут же расстилается карта города, и Дженсен замирает. Он не видит никого вокруг, смотрит только на стену перед собой, пока не различает негромкий голос, раздавшийся сбоку:

 - Занятно, не правда ли?

Дженсен замедленно поворачивается, с сожалением отрывая от карты взгляд.  


 - Не думаю. Просто… необычно.

Перед ним стоит мужчина, возможно, его ровесник, а может, и немного старше. Дженсену на секунду кажется, что видит карие глаза, и он инстинктивно отшатывается. Незнакомец делает шаг вперед, и Дженсен чувствует, что от сердца отлегло. Теперь, когда этот человек вышел из тени, видно, что радужка синяя.

 - Необычно, - соглашается мужчина. – Но никто и никогда не показывает цветные карты. Только черно-белые. Они выглядят сухими и чисто информативными. Цветная отражает положение вещей гораздо точнее. Меня зовут Миша Коллинз, - он протягивает ладонь, - а вы…

 - Дженсен Эклз, - не дожидаясь, пока врач озвучит его имя, Дженсен хватает его руку и чуть сжимает. – Не понимаю, что она точнее отражает. Она…

 - Пугает, - подсказывает Коллинз. – Присаживайтесь.

Дженсен садится напротив карты и безотрывно смотрит на неё, пока Коллинз продолжает рассказывать:

 - Центр – черно-белый, какой он и есть. И все пути сообщения, ведущие к нему, таких же цветов. Вы знаете, почему Сумеречная зона вся в бордовых, синих и черных тонах, мистер Эклз?

 - Потому что там повсюду тенты такого цвета.

 - Нет. Потому что люди видят все именно таким. Тенты служат лишь для того, чтобы четко разграничить кварталы. К тому же люди привыкают к ним с самых первых лет, начинают бояться других цветов. И страх не дает им выйти прочь. Где вы живете?

 - В Сумеречной, - мрачно отвечает Дженсен. – Дурацкое место…

 - Где бы вы хотели жить? – заметив движение, Дженсен наблюдает, как Коллинз, севший напротив него, берет со столика между их диванами большой блокнот и ручку. Какой он фониатр… такой же психолог, психиатр и психоаналитик, как и остальные шарлатаны. Просто узкой специализации.

 - В Сопоре, - нехотя отвечает Дженсен. – Я там раньше жил.

 - Сопор означает беспамятство, - Коллинз внимательно наблюдает за его лицом. Синие глаза словно выжигают дыры. – Вам действительно приятно жить среди тех, кто не может осознать себя? Осознать то, что их окружает… мистер Эклз?

 - Дженсен, - недовольно морщится он. – Называйте меня Дженсен. Мне везде неприятно жить. Просто в Сопоре было спокойно.

 - Что ж, - кивает Коллинз, - мне ясна ваша позиция.

Сопор на карте светло-серый и переливается как фольга. Дженсен думает, что этот цвет действительно подходит району. Безликий. Безобидный. Никакой. И вправду – беспамятство. Делирий нарисован ярко-оранжевым, Аменция – розово-персиковая, обманчиво мягкая и безобидная. Амок – кроваво-красный, и Дженсена передергивает при взгляде на него.

 - А где вы живете? – Дженсен из вежливости решает поддержать разговор.

 - В Онейроиде.

Взгляд взлетает вверх – туда, где на карте расцветают ядовито-зеленые и блестяще-фиолетовые цвета, где переплетаются то ли языки колдовского пламени, то ли узоры, где за всем этим можно найти драконов, вспышки, причудливых существ…

 - В Онейроиде? – Дженсен широко распахивает глаза. Смотрит на Коллинза, но тот лишь пожимает плечами:

 - Что-то не так?

 - Просто… - Дженсен теряется. Онейроид – то место, где мало кто хочет оказаться. Никто не желает быть частью галлюцинаций какого-то человека, ходить по улицам, зная, что кто-то принимает тебя за какую-то сказочную тварь, или за дерево… или еще за кого… - В Онейроиде страшно. И хуже всего.

 - Вовсе нет, - Коллинз коротко мотает головой. – Страшно в Амоке. Страшно в Деменции.

 - Почему страшно в Деменции? Там же все…

 - Так все теряют разум, - Коллинз вздыхает. – Они становятся как дети… и ничем уже не поможешь. Распад психических функций. Слабоумие. Туда отправляют очень многих. Однажды этот район заполонит все вокруг, когда мы все станем слишком старыми и слишком глупыми, чтобы работать, общаться, поддерживать видимость общества.

 - Вы странный, - заключает Дженсен. Он наконец-то отрывает от карты взгляд и ищет в комнате часы. Не найдя их, он задирает манжету рубашки, чтобы посмотреть время. Полшестого. У него еще около часа… - Но я пришел сюда не о картах говорить.

 - Верно, - кивает Коллинз. – Расскажите, что произошло.

 - Нет.

Коллинз приподнимает брови, но Дженсен лишь с насмешкой смотрит на него.

 - Я не рассказываю это, - Дженсен закидывает ногу на ногу, - даже не собираюсь. Давайте, лечите – как угодно, хоть разговорами по душам, хоть наложением рук. Но я не рассказываю первым встречным то, что произошло. У меня просто пропал голос. Я не могу кричать и не могу петь. Иногда горло словно сжимается, и я даже говорю с трудом и очень тихо. Вот и все.

 - Мэтт говорил, что вам снятся кошмары, - медленно произносит Коллинз. Кажется, он не удивлен ответом Дженсена. Или просто хорошо скрывает эмоции.

 - Да, мне кое-что снится, - Дженсен кивает. – Отголоски того, что было. Никакой конкретики.

 - И у вас идет кровь из носа, когда вы просыпаетесь.

 - Не всегда. В горле тоже кровь. Мне говорили, что десны кровоточат.

 

Некоторое время они просто молча сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Дженсен думает, что предыдущие специалисты, у которых он был, хотя бы пытались развести его на диалог. Улыбались и усиленно старались вызнать хоть что-то. Втереться в доверие. Быть обаятельными. А этот Миша Коллинз просто сидит и смотрит на него каким-то понимающим взглядом. Только он не понимает. Ничего не понимает. А потом происходит странное: врач обнажает зубы в улыбке, и его глаза теплеют, от их уголков разбегаются лучики. Дженсен замирает. Он давно не видел улыбок. Таких улыбок. Мэтт скалится совсем по-другому. Джаред не звонит.

 - Тогда оставим этот разговор на следующий раз, - мягко говорит Коллинз. Дженсен хочет ответить, что следующего раза не будет, но молчит. Он снова нервно смотрит на время. Стрелка приближается к половине седьмого. – Расслабьтесь. Я ничего не буду делать против вашей воли. В том числе и говорить, - Коллинз по-кошачьи грациозно поднимается на ноги, обходит Дженсена кругом и оказывается за его спиной. Дженсен чувствует, как по обе стороны от его головы опускаются на спинку дивана локти, а дыхание при каждом слове касается макушки: - Постарайтесь сейчас ни о чем не думать, Дженсен. Просто откройте рот и тяните звук «а».

Что-то новенькое. Дженсен подчиняется. Закрывает глаза и тянет этот звук. Тихо, вполголоса, потому что не может громче. На его шею ложится ладонь, к его виску прижимаются пальцы. Голос Миши опускается на полтона и журчит рядом с ухом:

 - Забудьте все. Есть только вы. Вокруг вас пустое пространство, полное света. Вы стоите на краю солнечной рампы и поете тысячами голосов…

Голос убаюкивает, и Дженсен отрывается лишь на то, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и продолжает тянуть звук. В ушах начинает шуметь океан, превращаясь в хор, и собственный голос кажется все громче. Горлу горячо, словно на нем согревающий компресс, а телу легко. Дженсен не понимает, когда это все заканчивается. Он просто открывает глаза, а Коллинз уже сидит напротив него.

Сколько прошло времени, пока он пытался прийти в себя?.. Дженсен нервно смотрит на часы. Семь… семь. Его прошибает холодный пот. Слишком поздно.

 - На сегодня сеанс закончен? – быстро спрашивает Дженсен, ожидая, что Коллинз начнет прощаться.

 - Нет.

 - Как нет? – Дженсен удивленно смотрит на него.

 - Мы еще не обсудили то, что вы чувствовали, - спокойно отвечает Коллинз. – Почему вы все время смотрите на время, Дженсен? У вас назначена встреча?

 - Нет, - буркает Дженсен.

 - И все-таки? – настойчиво спрашивает Коллинз. – Что вас беспокоит?

Дженсен тяжело смотрит на него.

 - Мне надо возвращаться домой. С каждым часом психопаты на моей улице становятся все безумней и агрессивней. Я не хочу возвращаться слишком поздно.

 - Я провожу вас.

Дженсен пытается найти в виде Коллинза хоть что-нибудь, что намекнет на сарказм, но ему это не удается: похоже, врач действительно собирается проводить его до дома, как школьника. А потом вернуться обратно на остановку и отравиться в свой Онейроид.

 - Не надо меня провожать, - фыркает Дженсен, - вы меня путаете с ребенком, мистер Коллинз…

  - …Миша.

 - Миша. И что, - Дженсен не удерживается от смешка, - у вас в Онейроиде по ночам не гуляют ненормальные?

 - Они любят ночь, - Коллинз пожимает плечами. – Но мне не приходит в голову считать их ненормальными. Границы нормы и безумия слишком размыты.

 - С чего бы это? – Дженсен поднимает бровь. – Очень даже четко очерчены. Психи не могут выйти за цветовые границы района. У психов карие глаза. Вот и все.

 - Но их больше, - возражает Коллинз. – Может быть, это мы психи и чего-то не видим и не понимаем. А они как раз нормальны. И им хватает ума не уходить далеко от домов, чтобы найти себе трудности или проблемы.

 - Бред, - бурчит Дженсен. – Давайте уже, начинайте свои разговоры и обсуждения.

  - Хорошо, - Коллинз кивает, - а потом я провожу вас.

Они еще битый час обсуждают ощущения Дженсена, и под конец разговора он звереет. Он уже описал этому идиоту все, что чувствовал, весь этот свет и странные ощущения. Он уже почти согласился, что его голос во время транса (или что это было такое?) стал сильнее. Но проблема в том, что он был именно в трансе, или под гипнозом. В обычном состоянии он не сможет громко крикнуть или запеть. А даже если сможет – толку от этого не будет. Он не вернется на сцену, его никто не возьмет. Он упустил возможность зарабатывать пением, приобрел дурную славу в кабаре и теперь может только чинить музыкальные инструменты.

Дженсен постоянно думает о том, что больше никогда и ни в чем не согласится с Мэттом. И обещать ему ничего не будет. Этот сеанс превращается в пытку, в бесполезную трату времени. А Коллинз спокойно выспрашивает и выспрашивает, словно наслаждаясь раздражением Дженсена. И все чаще зовет по имени, и его голос звучит все более и более интимно. Это тоже бесит. Его клеят, словно восьмиклассницу.

Когда часы показывают девять, Коллинз наконец-то говорит, что сеанс закончен, и Дженсен с облегчением выдыхает. Он подскакивает с места, надевает куртку, закидывает за плечи рюкзак. Мыслями он уже в Сумеречной зоне, крадется к своему дому и пытается прикинуться сумасшедшим, чтобы к нему никто не пристал. В реальность его возвращает голос Коллинза:

 - Подождите, я должен запереть кабинет. Дженсен!

 - Что? – Дженсен уже направляется по коридору к выходу, но оборачивается.

 - Если я сказал, что вас провожу, это значит, что я вас провожу, - терпеливо разъясняет Коллинз. Он наконец-то закрывает дверь и быстро подходит к Дженсену. – Пойдемте.

Дженсен молча проглатывает невысказанную реплику. Ладно. Пусть идет. В конце концов, сам будет разбираться с проблемами, если встретит на своем пути психопата. Они не перекидываются ни словом, пока едут к Сумеречной зоне. Трясутся в автобусе, держась за поручни, сталкиваются локтями, когда транспорт резко тормозит. Свободных мест полно, но они все равно стоят. Коллинз смотрит в окно на проплывающие дома и пустые парки, а Дженсен украдкой следит за ним. Он не понимает, почему врач захотел проводить его. Настырный. Он – настырный, - решает для себя Дженсен. Другого объяснения нет. Или у него слишком мало клиентов, и он хватается за любую возможность заработать.

Они выходят на остановке Дженсена и заходят под тенты. Коллинз идет, спрятав руки в карманы серого пальто, и его движения непринужденные, словно он прогуливается по центральному парку. Шарф небрежно замотан – для красоты или для тепла, но уж точно не за тем, чтобы скрыть лицо. Дженсен же старается быть к нему поближе, словно Коллинз сможет его защитить. Он уже слышит знакомое бормотание. Утренний незнакомец как будто почуял его.

 - Вернулся… снова вернулся… хочешь испугать меня? Не получится. Я не из таких. Я таких, как ты – раз! – и все. Так что даже не пробуй.

Дженсен резко хватает Коллинза за локоть, держится за него. Машинально, инстинктивно, в поиске защиты. Он видит утреннего сумасшедшего, выглядывающего из-за угла. Ему становится страшно, страх с гнилостным запахом облапывает все внутренности.

 - Ты боишься его? – негромко интересуется Коллинз, и Дженсен кивает, не в силах выдавить ни слова. – Жди здесь.

Он отлепляет от локтя пальцы Дженсена и уверенно идет к сумасшедшему. Тот, завидев приближение Коллинза, начинает говорить громче:

 - А, подмогу привел… не думай, что… - он проглатывает окончание фразы, когда Коллинз становится напротив него. Дженсен смотрит на них, холодея от ужаса и просчитывая варианты бегства. Рвануть к остановке и заснуть на лавочке. Или в Центр, лучше уехать в Центр. Спать можно в автобусе. Или на работе. Да, лучше на работе…

 - Мы хотели предупредить тебя, - неожиданно серьезно говорит Коллинз психу. – За тобой следят. Вон те, - он указывает на столпившихся неподалеку сумасшедших, с виду спокойных, и Дженсен вытаращивает глаза.

 - Точно, - сумасшедший зачарованно смотрит на Коллинза. – Они. Спасибо! – это он уже кричит Дженсену. Забыв о них, он кидается в сторону и следит за теми, на кого показал Коллинз.

Дженсен приближается к врачу.

 - И что это было? Зачем ты с ним говорил?

 - А отчего бы мне с ним не поговорить? – Коллинз снова прячет руки в карманы. – Он человек, и коммуникативная способность – одна из его основных.

 - Но он же… чокнутый, - Дженсен хмурится. – И преследование ему мерещится.

 - Я не переубеждаю бредовых больных.

Дженсен уже видит свой дом. Они доходят до него и застывают у подъезда. Дженсен колеблется, не зная, стоит ли приглашать Коллинза к себе в квартиру. Мишу. Он сказал называть его Мишей, - вспоминает Дженсен. Его мысли снова возвращаются к тому, как легко Миша общался с сумасшедшим.

 - Научишь меня говорить с ними? – криво усмехается Дженсен.

 - Сразу после того, как научу петь, - улыбается Миша. Опять эта улыбка. Дженсен уже хочет пригласить врача к себе на чай, но Коллинз говорит: - Мне пора. До встречи, Дженсен. Приходи завтра.

 - Хорошо, - Дженсен чувствует, что смотрит на Мишу тем же зачарованным взглядом, каким на него смотрел психопат. И понимает, что действительно завтра придет. Не потому, что обещал. А потому, что ему  интересно. Ему чертовски интересно…

 

**II**

Мэтт уходит от него спустя две недели. Он не устраивает скандал, не просит поговорить по душам, не начинает рассказывать, что Дженсен тут ни при чем, что Дженсен не виноват… Он не бросает на кухонный стул записку, он не оставляет длинное сообщение на автоответчике, он даже не присылает смс. Когда Дженсен приходит домой, он видит, что вещи Мэтта просто исчезли. И Мэтт пропал, растворился в этом городе, сбежал куда-то, и остается только принять это как данность. Дженсен один раз пробует позвонить ему, но механический голос отвечает, что абонент недоступен, и все становится понятно.

Хорошо. Дженсен оставит его в покое. Ему немного обидно. Когда-то он был почти что звездой – по крайней мере, Мэтт так считал. И его глаза при первой встрече горели, сияли от восторга, он смотрел на Дженсена так, словно встретил кумира. А может быть, это так и было на самом деле. И потом Мэтт любил его. Просто любил. С самого первого дня. А теперь он ушел.

Разлюбил, видимо.

Понял, что рядом с ним обычный человек, а не кто-то особенный. Особенными мы становимся на сцене, когда не видно наши изъяны. Мы грациозно двигаемся, поем, держим микрофон и закрываем глаза. Дженсен знает, что каждый представляет в этот момент в его руках член. Каждый представляет, что Дженсен встает на колени и делает минет с таким одухотворенным и страстным лицом. А потом он открывает глаза, мечется по сцене, и каждый представляет, как ловит его, нагибает и трахает.

Дженсен знает это. Он умеет читать в чужих глазах желания, особенно когда их и не стараются скрыть.

Он проводит ночь без сна, потому что отвык засыпать в одиночестве. Его начинает раздражать то, что он не чувствует от подушки никакого запаха, словно Мэтт и его забрал с собой. Тогда он встает, мельком кинув взгляд на часы – половина третьего, - и собирает все постельное белье. Комкает его, запихивает в стиральную машинку, застилает новое. От свежей простыни идет едва различимый запах лаванды, и Дженсен вдыхает поглубже. Он успокаивается и засыпает, сквозь сон отмахиваясь от писка, извещающего о том, что стирка закончена.

Утром все видится в темных тонах. Мэтт ушел, и на это должна быть причина. Она есть, и она точно не обрадует. Дженсен заваривает кофе, пытается позавтракать, но закашливается и оставляет эти попытки. Он сейчас нервничает, кусок в горло не лезет, и лучше поест потом, когда проголодается. Дженсен насильно вливает в себя еще половину кружки и начинает собираться на работу.

По пути к остановке он снова встречает того сумасшедшего. Этот парень почти каждый день идет поодаль от Дженсена, метрах в десяти, многозначительно на него смотрит и улыбается. Когда Дженсен, замирая от страха, набрался смелости и помахал ему рукой, незнакомец просто расцвел. Он всю дорогу шел, растянув губы в улыбке до ушей, и глядел на Дженсена, едва ли не кланяясь ему. Если психопаты бывают счастливы, то Дженсен с уверенностью может сказать, что одного он точно осчастливил.

А вот Мэтт явно счастлив не был. Иначе бы не ушел. Иначе бы не сбежал. Дженсен весь день аккумулирует в себе обиду и злость, выдумывая все новые причины внезапного ухода Мэтта. Он уже немного ненавидит его, если только можно ненавидеть чей-то призрак. Он хочет кому-нибудь рассказать о том, как его бросили и как он легко может об этом забыть. Тогда Дженсен набирает номер Джареда, зная, что именно тот ответит. Но ему больше некому позвонить. У него только один друг.

Джаред не берет трубку, и Дженсен сбегает с работы. Он слоняется по Центру, вспомнив, что давно не гулял. У него еще несколько часов до встречи с Мишей.

Мэтт ушел от него спустя две недели после первой встречи с Мишей. Дженсен готов поклясться, что его голос становится сильнее. Если бы Мэтт захотел устроить скандал, то можно было бы громко кричать – Дженсен теперь может себе это позволить. Он бы орал так, что Мэтт испугался. И остался, обязательно остался бы. Дженсен не понимает, почему он ушел. Ему казалось, что Мэтт его любит.

Дженсен успевает перекусить в парке, посидеть со стаканчиком кофе в руке, прикрыв глаза, и погреться в последних теплых лучах солнца. Солнце – настоящее. Кофе – синтетический, с острым химическим запахом. Дженсен дожидается нужного времени и идет на прием к Мише. Интересно, теперь, когда он снова платит полностью за свою квартиру сам, останутся ли у него деньги на фониатра? Останутся ли у него деньги на оплату разговоров с Мишей?

Коллинз стал единственным, с кем Дженсен мог поговорить о вирусе. О том, как давно все вокруг стали сумасшедшими. Откуда их появилось так много, что детей с самого рождения распределяют по районам. Онейроид, Амок, Делирий, Деменция, Аменция, Сопор, Сумеречная зона. Дженсен уже почти не скучает по Сопору. Миша старался убедить его, что лучше всего жить там, где возможности разума больных превышают возможности нормальных – в Онейроиде. Но Миша добился обратного: теперь Дженсен мечтает, чтобы ему позволили жить в Деменции. Там, где все уже потеряли разум. Там точно не будет страшно.

Миша уже ждет его. Он находится почти напротив двери, сидит на своем столе. Увидев Дженсена, спрыгивает с него, ставит ладони на столешницу, облокачиваясь. Улыбается той самой настоящей улыбкой, которую Дженсен любит в нем. Он верит этой улыбке. Он чувствует себя спокойнее, когда видит её. Миша приветствует его, и Дженсен отзывается в ответ. Улыбка исчезает.

 - Что-то случилось? – настороженно спрашивает Миша и скрещивает руки на груди. – Твой голос стал тише.

 - От меня ушел Мэтт, - Дженсен думает, что его тон достаточно бесстрастный. Но когда Миша говорит о том, что голос стал тише, становится страшно, и руки начинают немного трястись. Ужас затапливает с головой. Он шел к этому две недели. А теперь… все было зря? Все из-за того, что ушел Мэтт? Почему? Почему он ушел?

 - Думаю, это к лучшему. Вы друг другу не слишком подходили, - говорит Миша. – Ваши отношения были построены на его любви. Ты просто принимал её.

 - Откуда тебе знать? – Дженсен снимает толстовку и вешает её в угол. Туда же отправляется и рюкзак. Почему Мэтт ушел? Откуда Миша столько знает о его отношениях?

 - Я просто знаю, - спокойно произносит Коллинз. – Кажется, ты взволнован.

Дженсен нетерпеливо стирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Он знает. Он что-то знает. И все видит. Дженсен в упор смотрит на Мишу и до него доходит.

 - Это ты! Это ты ему что-то сказал! Он ушел из-за тебя! – Дженсен взрывается. Он подскакивает к Мише, хватая его за отвороты белой рубашки, встряхивает его так, что голова Коллинза безвольно откидывает назад и немного в сторону. – Зачем ты это сделал?

Коллинз очень долго молчит, и Дженсен успевает немного успокоиться. Он все еще держит Мишу за рубашку, он все еще стоит к нему очень близко, практически вбив колено между его ног. Он все еще гневно раздувает ноздри, вдыхая глубже. Он чувствует запах. Лаванды или чего-то вроде того. От Миши остался бы запах. Потому что Миша настоящий. У него настоящая улыбка. А что было настоящего в Мэтте?..

 - Чем именно ты расстроен? – тихо спрашивает Миша. – Что ты потерял с его уходом? Если отбросить обиду… чего тебе теперь не хватает?

 - Любовника, - почти не задумываясь, выпаливает Дженсен. – Он был моим любовником.

 - Хочешь, я буду твоим любовником? – Миша внимательно следит за его лицом.

Дженсен на миг теряется. А потом с рыком раздвигает коленом ноги Миши еще шире и валит его спиной поперек стола. Какие-то бумаги сминаются, на пол летят ручки, степлер, прочие мелочи, и все это падает так громко, что в ушах звенит. Дженсен пытается быстрее расстегнуть рубашку Миши, путаясь в пуговицах, и чувствует, что мягкие ладони гладят его по бокам. Он смотрит Мише в глаза, в синие глаза, которые однажды показались ему карими, и прогоняет прочь приступ страха. Нет-нет-нет, они оба светлоглазые, они оба нормальные, а тот мир, который находит за границами Центра, сейчас к ним не относится…

Миша откидывает голову, устав держать её на весу, и Дженсен жадно впивается взглядом в его поджарое тело. Расстегивает окончательно рубашку, проводит ладонью от ключиц до низа живота, сдергивает джинсы на бедра. Он чувствует возбуждение, смешанное со страхом и злостью, и этот коктейль сносит голову. Дженсен наклоняется, сжимая губами член Миши через нижнее белье, лижет его через ткань, и добивается того, что Коллинз начинает возиться, пытаясь вжаться пахом в лицо Дженсена.

Но Дженсен отстраняется, спускает свои джинсы до колен. Склоняется к Мише, дергает его за бедра на себя – так, чтобы Коллинз мог обхватить его талию ногами. Ложится на его грудь, выдыхает в губы только для того, чтобы спросить, есть у него смазка и резинки. Миша не пытается его поцеловать, лишь приоткрывает рот для вдоха. Он тянется рукой в сторону, на ощупь находит средний ящик стола, кидает тюбик с яркой этикеткой и шуршащую упаковку.

Дженсен отстраняется. Мише, наверно, неудобно лежать, но он не пытается переменить позу. Дженсен закидывает его ногу себе на плечо, прижимает щекой его голень. Руки немного подрагивают, но они подрагивают почти всегда, почти всегда после того случая, после того момента, изменившего всю жизнь. Он растягивает Мишу, почти не обращая внимания на его лицо, на звуки, которые он издает. Дженсен просто проверяет, готовы ли мышцы принять два пальца. Три пальца. Можно ли раздвинуть их внутри ножницами. Можно ли приставить ко входу головку и толкнуться внутрь. Дженсен не знает, что сейчас чувствует Коллинз. Он просто медленно входит в него, видя перед собой лишь тело – не человека. Нет, человека сейчас здесь нет. Здесь сейчас нет ни одного человека. На столе лежит тело. В это тело входит зверь, которому нужно только одно – трахнуть хоть что-то.

Дженсен вываливается из этого состояния как из дымки. Он выходит из Миши, трясет головой, пытаясь сообразить, где он. Временное помутнение сознания уступает место ясности ума, и Дженсен обнаруживает себя снова вбившимся в Мишу на всю длину. Он понимает, что его пальцы крепко держат Коллинза за бедра, а снизу вверх на него глядят два ярко-синих глаза. От дневного света, падающего из окна, радужка становится еще ярче, чем обычно. И Дженсен начинает двигаться. Теперь он ловит каждый вдох Миши. Он наблюдает за тем, как Коллинз перекатывает голову из стороны в сторону. Миша хватается то за столешницу, то стискивает пальцы в кулаки, то тянется к рукам Дженсена.

Ему словно некуда себя деть. Он покрыт потом, раскраснелся, изгибается, двигается навстречу. Дженсену это нравится, и он целует Мишу в коленку, задранную почти до плеч Дженсена. Он опускает руку на член Коллинза, снова опустившийся, и ласкает его. Грубовато, быстро – потому что сейчас не время для нежностей. Грубо – за то, что Мэтт ушел. Быстро – за то, что сводит с ума, и Дженсен из-за этого сам скоро сорвется. И все же ласкает – за то, что Миша сейчас здесь, податливый, отзывчивый, задыхающийся. За то, что отбрасывает со взмокшего лба волосы, открывает рот, чтобы схватить воздух. За то, что безжалостно сминает своим телом документы и бумаги, роняет все со стола на пол.

Дженсен нагибается, чтобы прижаться к Мише. Член Миши упирается в живот. Дженсен не замечает, что одет, что на его футболке отпечатывается пот с тела Коллинза. А Миша словно находит применение своим рукам и скользит ладонями по бокам Дженсена, задирает одежду, прикасается к обнаженной коже. Он на грани, и Дженсен чувствует это. Но Миша – его единственный любовник, не начинающий в предоргазменном состоянии бессвязно бормотать «быстрее», или «сильнее»… он не издает ни единого звука. Только дышит, мечется головой из стороны в сторону, словно его мучает жар. Дженсен грубо вбивается, входит полностью, с каждым толчком остается на секунду внутри, заполняет узкое тело Миши и думает о том, что он хотел бы трахнуть его еще глубже, до самого горла. Пусть даже Коллинз об этом и не просит.

 - Горло, - хрипло выдыхает Дженсен, навалившись на Мишу. Он сжимает его плечи, и Коллинз поднимает голову. У него мутный взгляд. – Я хочу быть в твоем горле.

 - Я не против… - Миша снова откидывает голову назад. Он словно знает, что Дженсен сейчас не выйдет из него, чтобы дотрахать его в рот. Он совершенно точно это знает. Он все знает. Он читает Дженсена. Он знает слишком много. Это заставляет нервничать.

Дженсен делает последний толчок и замирает. Его потряхивает. После нескольких вдохов он поднимается, упирается дрожащими руками в стол. Выходит, снимает презерватив, завязывает его.

 - Там, - Миша кивает в сторону, за стол, и Дженсен видит мусорное ведро. Прицелившись, он кидает в него использованный презерватив.

Попал.

Он обхватывает член Миши, быстро доводит его до оргазма. А потом Миша просто поднимается, начинает одеваться. Чуть морщится, когда слезает со стола, потягивается, хрустя позвонками. Он весь встрепан, покраснел, и Дженсен уверен, что следующие клиенты Коллинза поймут, что их доктор был смачно оттрахан сегодняшним днем.

Дженсен чувствует, что ему стало легче. Куда-то исчез страх, пропало паническое состояние. Миша не может знать все. Ни один человек не может знать всего о Дженсене, пока он сам не расскажет. Агрессии, бушевавший в крови, словно Дженсен был заключенным Амока, больше нет. Она испарилась, как будто он выкинул её в мусорное ведро вместе с резинкой.

 - Подними, пожалуйста, обертку, - просит Миша. Он не садится, а подходит к окну, едва заметно прихрамывая. Скрещивает руки на груди, прислоняется боком к стене и смотрит на улицу. Мимо проходят люди, но никто не заглядывает в стекла.

Дженсен послушно подбирает упаковку от презерватива и выкидывает её. Он смутно ощущает вину, но не знает, за что. Он подходит к Мише, со спины обнимает его за плечи, утыкается лицом в шею. Думает над тем, что сказать, и теряется в миллиардах вариантов. Тогда Дженсен решает не выбирать правильные слова, а просто говорит то, что первым пришло в голову:

 - Я зря накричал на тебя. Я был неправ.

 - Ничего страшного, - Миша улыбается, и его улыбка отражается в оконном стекле. Дженсен знает, что любит эту улыбку. Эту настоящую улыбку, тепло, исходящее от нее. Он бы хотел улыбаться так же, но в последнее время, когда он растягивает губы, у него выходит только оскал. А Миша, помолчав, продолжает говорить: - У нас осталось примерно пятнадцать минут до того, как ко мне придет клиент. Может быть, ты что-нибудь расскажешь? Ради разнообразия? Что-нибудь личное, о своем прошлом? Тогда бы я смог помочь тебе.

 - Я… - Дженсен теряется. Он почти готов к тому, чтобы вывалить на Мишу эту историю. Он не знает, почему доверяет ему. Они знакомы две недели. Мэтт ушел из-за Миши. Миша приручил сумасшедшего, который пугал Дженсена. Миша умеет улыбаться по-настоящему. Миша только что переспал с ним. Дженсен уже почти готов рассказать Коллинзу все, но в последний момент передумывает. Он вспоминает о том, что действительно хочется озвучить. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о том, как познакомился с Мэттом? – дождавшись кивка Миши, Дженсен облизывает губы и начинает говорить: - В нашу первую встречу он появился перед сценой и впихнул мне в руки букет красных роз. Он просто впечатал мне в грудь целую охапку цветов с обрезанными шипами, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как обхватить букет руками. Мэтт стоял передо мной, улыбаясь, и его глаза сияли. Он смотрел на меня так, словно я был ожившей сказкой, - Дженсен грустно улыбается, зная, что Миша не видит этой улыбки. – Мне тогда было не до него. Я просто запомнил красивого парня, светящегося от восторга и подарившего мне цветы. В нашу вторую встречу он снова подарил мне розы. Он приходил почти на каждое мое выступление, не решался заговорить, а просто улыбался и дарил цветы. Когда… когда я перестал выступать, он нашел меня. Он гулял перед зданием, в котором я работаю. У него в руках снова были цветы. Увидев, как я выхожу вечером из дверей, он просто смотрел на меня, не решался подойти. Я заметил это и решил подождать, что будет дальше. Остановился и закурил. Я смотрел на него, а он смотрел на меня. И спустя пять минут он подошел. Он заговорил. Сказал, что восхищается мною. Он много говорил, его словно прорвало. Мэтт любил меня. Я только с ним познакомился, а он уже был влюблен, и мне было с ним просто. Он назвал меня только один раз полным именем, а потом постоянно звал Дженом. Мы прожили вместе два месяца. А теперь он ушел.

Дженсен замолкает. Первой причиной, по которой ему нравился Мэтт, была, конечно же, его огромная и жертвенная любовь. Дженсен вспоминает вторую причину. Ему нравились глаза Мэтта. Светлые-светлые, при одном освещении – прозрачно-зеленые, при другом – светло-голубые. А еще у Мэтта был друг, музыкант. Кажется, его звали Роб. У Роба глаза были небесного цвета, и Дженсен залипал на них. Он видел Роба всего два раза в жизни, и оба этих раза он пытался заставить себя не пялиться на этого парня. А теперь, наверно, он больше никогда его и не увидит. Мэтт ушел. Дженсену грустно из-за того, что больше некому его любить. Раньше у него был хоть один человек, который его любит, а теперь? Может быть, Джаред его тоже любит, но это не та любовь. Миша его не любит. Его никто не любит. И Мэтт его больше не любит.

 - Он меня больше не любит, - Дженсен озвучивает эту мысль вслух. – Мэтт меня разлюбил.

 - Тебя полюбит кто-нибудь другой, - обещает Миша. – Спасибо, что поделился этой историей. Дженсен, - он осторожно поворачивается, чтобы не сбросить с себя его руки. – Ко мне скоро придут. Тебе пора.

 - А помнишь нашу первую встречу? – Дженсен делает шаг назад, смотрит на Мишу. – Ты проводил меня до дома.

 - Помню, - Миша поправляет воротник рубашки, приглаживает волосы.

 - Ты не… не хочешь это повторить?

 - Дженсен, - Миша поднимает на него укоряющий взгляд. – У меня есть работа. Есть другие клиенты. К тому же, - замечает он, - мне показалось, что я тебе показал, как избавиться от преследования пугающих тебя людей.

 - Угу, - Дженсен молча идет к вешалке, надевает толстовку, накидывает на голову капюшон. Подхватывает рюкзак. – До встречи.

Другие клиенты. Дженсен, может быть, ревнует к ним. Чуть-чуть. Совсем немного. Он не хочет делить Мишу с другими. Он хочет, чтобы Коллинз работал только с ним, проводил с ним столько времени, сколько понадобится. Не подгонял. Не говорил «тебе пора». Он хочет, чтобы Миша снова попросил что-нибудь рассказать. Потому что Дженсен почти что готов это сделать. Он готов к катарсису.

Дженсен понимает, что забыл заплатить за сеанс, только когда оказывается на остановке. И… он не слишком уверен, что это было сеансом. Он не знает, должен ли в этой ситуации платить за секс.

 

**III**

Джаред перезванивает вечером, и Дженсен долго с ним разговаривает, хотя и не любит телефонную болтовню. Он привык видеть собеседника, он привык наблюдать за мимикой, он привык улавливать настроение, считывая его с жестов и поведения. Телефон передает только голос, а голос может соврать. Нет, Дженсен не думает, что Джаред сейчас лжет, рассказывая о том, как его перевели в другой отдел, и теперь он наделен невероятной властью, по его словам. Но он не хочется говорить – так…

 - Я просто управляю разумами людей, - захлебывая от восторга, делится Джаред. – Нет, правда, ты только представь: вот открываешь ты газету и что видишь? Картинки и заголовок. Я теперь правлю все эти заголовки и подбираю картинки! Абсолютно все это проходит через меня! Вот купишь свежий выпуск Грёз завтра – и увидишь, там уже моя работа будет!

 - Джа, - Дженсен вздыхает, - никто не покупает Грёзы. И я не буду.

Он, конечно, врет. Он обязательно купит этот выпуск, чтобы посмотреть, что учудил Джаред. И Падалеки это понимает, но все равно начинает делано возмущаться и говорить, что их одержимость дефицитом деревьев совершенно надуманная. Деревьев еще полно, и никакие планшеты и интернеты не заменят бумажную продукцию. Вот книги – книги да, тратят нужные человечеству ресурсы, поэтому книги теперь только электронные. А газеты… да кто посмеет отменить газеты? Особенно сейчас, когда Джаред добился таких успехов в Грёзах?

 - А ты чего звонил-то? – наконец-то вспоминает Джаред, зачем именно набрал номер Дженсена. – Что-то случилось? Мэтт опять что-то учудил на пару с Робом?

 - Он вообще никогда не чудил, - удивляется Дженсен, - с чего ты взял?

 - Ни с чего, - слишком жизнерадостно отвечает Падалеки. – Просто предположил.

 - Ты общаешься с ними, - Дженсен знает, что голос звучит слишком убито. – И знаешь, почему Мэтт сбежал.

 - Не знаю, - Джаред поражается очень натурально. – А что, он сбежал? Да ладно, вернется, куда он денется от своего персонального божества.

 - Не божество я больше для него, - огрызается Дженсен. – Давай встретимся?

Дженсен почти физически чувствует напряжение Падалеки, его сомнения, его нежелание видеть Дженсена.

Джареду он больше не нужен. Мэтту он больше не нужен. Родителям он не нужен уже много лет. А больше никого и нет. Дженсен готов завыть. Он один. Вокруг – темнота, вокруг – пусто, вокруг – клетка, вокруг – толпы сумасшедших, опасность, страх, панические приступы, вокруг нет ничего, что могло бы удержать на плаву, вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы подать руку, вокругвокругвокруг…

 - Давай, - голос Джаред прерывает зациклившиеся в круг размышления, и Дженсен делает глубокий вдох, хватает воздух, больше, еще больше, кислорода мало, словно кто-то сжал горло, кислорода не хватает, словно перестали работать, кислорода не хватает, и наступает темнота, кислорода не хватает, и сердце не качает кровь. – Дженсен! Джей! ДЖЕЙ!

Дженсен находит себя на полу, а рядом с ним кричит телефонная трубка голосом Джареда. Он подтаскивает её к себе и не может выдать не звука. Горло не подчиняется, голоса снова нет. Дженсен открывает и закрывает рот, а трубка продолжает трещать:

 - Дженсен, что случилось? Опять, да? Голоса нет? Дженсен! Стукни два раза, если ты в порядке, иначе я сейчас приеду!

Дженсен слышит на заднем фоне женский голос. Женский. У Джареда кто-то есть. Поэтому он больше не хочет встречаться с Дженсеном. У него нет на это времени. А может, там где-то рядом и Мэтт с Робом, наверно, они друг друга любят, раз проводят столько времени вместе, и Мэтт ушел, потому что…

 - ДЖЕНСЕН! Я еду.

Удар.

Другой удар.

Два удара – чтобы сказать, что все в порядке. Это самое большее, что может сделать Дженсен, чтобы оградить себя от лицемерия. Если бы Джаред приехал, то он непременно бы сделал вид, что ему есть дело до Дженсена. Не надо. Так – не надо. Лучше в одиночестве. В самом одиноком одиночестве, сводящем с ума одиночестве, гордом и бесполезном.

 - Хочешь, я все-таки приеду? – Джаред явно успокаивается, в его голосе сквозит облегчение, и Дженсен находит в себе силы заговорить.

 - Нет, - шепчет он.

 - Нет, правда, давай приеду, я буду у тебя минут через сорок, могу остаться на ночь…

 - Нет! – и заорать не получается. Не надо! Не приезжай! Не хватало еще твоей жалости и подачек! Сиди со своей девушкой, общайся дальше с Мэттом и Робом! А Дженсен проживет один. Одному – проще.

 - Ну ладно, - Джаред делает вид, что расстраивается. – Давай встретимся послезавтра. Я после работы тебя встречу.

 - Нет.

 - Что ты там говоришь? Не слышу, - Джаред смеется. У него каким-то образом это выходит необидно, хотя любому другому человеку Дженсен за такие шутки расквасил бы нос. – Ладно, послезавтра у твоей работы.

Дженсен слушает короткие гудки и начинает придумывать, как ему уйти с работы незамеченным, чтобы не встречаться с Джаредом.

Он возвращает трубку на базу и думает о том, что стоит отключить городской телефон. У него уже нет денег на оплату абонентских счетов, а если он хоть раз просрочит квартплату, то его переведут в самый дешевый район, куда сгоняют всех, у кого больше нет средств к существованию. Его переведут в Амок. И он там недолго продержится: его могут убить в первую же неделю. Он будет носить с собой заточку или нож, но кто-нибудь подкрадется со спины и ударит по голове – так, что сразу отключишься. И все. Дженсена Эклза больше не будет.

Дженсен понимает, что у него был приступ, только когда засыпает. Он понимает, что отключился, потеряв сознание, и слышал крики как в своих кошмарах. Он раньше думал, что все это только сны, но после сегодняшнего дня стало кристально ясно: кошмары просочились в этот мир. Они прошли, как через портал между измерениями, и оказались здесь, в настоящей реальности. Теперь от них нельзя будет скрыться нигде.

*

Дженсен пропускает следующий сеанс у Коллинза, потому что не знает, о чем с ним говорить и как себя вести, он пропускает и последующий, потому что около работы его караулит Джаред. Дженсен пытался придумать, как избавиться от друга, если он ему все еще друг, но так и не смог. В конце концов, - говорил он себе, - может быть, это и не такая уж плохая идея – встретиться с Джаредом. Может быть, - убеждал он себя, - во время того разговора Джаред был искренен. И Дженсену все только померещилось.

Поэтому, заметив долговязую фигуру, он мысленно собирается с силами и выдавливает из себя улыбку, машет рукой. Джаред это замечает и оказывается рядом в несколько шагов, сжимает в медвежьих объятиях. Держит крепко, хлопает по спине. И вроде бы не притворяется, а действительно рад видеть. Трещит про то, как давно не видел, трясет за плечи, лицо становится из восторженного озабоченным:

 - Ты плохо выглядишь. Все хорошо? Или это из-за Мэтта? Но он же вроде тебе не особо нравился?

 - Он мне нравился, - Дженсен лениво отмахивается от огромных и горячих ладоней Джареда. – Я хорошо выгляжу. Пошли, сядем куда-нибудь.

Всю дорогу к кофейне Джаред безостановочно говорит о какой-то ерунде, и Дженсен впитывает его радость, его хорошее настроение, его нескончаемую энергию. Он забывает обо всех своих мыслях за последние два дня, словно их и не было, и наслаждается общением с другом. Может быть, они действительно слишком давно не виделись. Может быть, Дженсену действительно не хватало этого огромного и шумного парня. Он лениво отвечает Джареду, но больше слушает. Ему нравится его слушать. Наблюдать, как Падалеки машет длинными руками, трясет лохматой головой, сверкает глазами. Когда они оказываются в кафе и Джаред замолкает, впившись взглядом в меню, Дженсен коротко и сухо говорит, что Мэтт ушел. А сам Дженсен стал ходить к какому-то то ли фониатру, то ли психологу. И вроде как помогает. Рассказывая об этом, он вспоминает, чем закончилась последняя встреча с Мишей, и думает, что, скорее всего, они больше не встретятся. От этого становится немного горько. Ведь у него только начало получаться восстанавливать голос, он только был готов к тому, чтобы все рассказать…

Дженсен чувствует себя свободно. Он привычно начинает жаловаться на то, что ему страшно ходить по Сумеречной зоне. Что все вокруг – гребанные сумасшедшие, которых нужно изолировать от нормальных людей.

 - Дженс, - Джаред морщится, - ты опять за свое?

 - А что? – Дженсен начинает заводиться. – Они – больные. Больные не должны контактировать с нормальными.

 - Со здоровыми, - поправляет Джаред. – Ты уж определись. Либо они больные, а мы здоровые, либо они сумасшедшие, а мы нормальные. Хотя я склоняюсь к мысли, что мы все нормальные, просто они немного другие.

 - Они больные, - упорно гнет свою линию Дженсен. – У них проблемы с головой, разве это не достаточное основание для того, чтобы изолировать их? Я бы хотел жить в Центре. Я больше не могу существовать среди кареглазых.

 - В Центре живет либо правительство, либо содержатся тяжелобольные. В первую категорию ты не попадаешь к сожалению, а во вторую – к счастью. И, Дженсен, - Джаред морщится, - я очень надеюсь, что ты больше ни с кем подобные разговоры не ведешь. Ладно я, я привык уже, но остальные не воспримут это нормально. Это расизм, Дженс. И пожалуйста, завязывай с этим. Как только ты перестанешь себя настраивать против них, ты сразу почувствуешь, что стало легче. Они такие же, как мы, просто надо найти к ним подход.

Дженсен не сразу понимает, что Джаред говорит слишком эмоционально. Не так, как всегда. А так, словно это касается его лично.

 - У тебя кто-то есть, - доходит до него, - кто-то из кареглазых.

 - Да, - Джаред мрачно смотрит на него, - её зовут Женевьев. И поверь, она нормальнее многих. Так что – я еще раз прошу тебя пересмотреть свои взгляды. Твой страх не доведет тебя до добра. Попробуй это обсудить со своим психологом.

 - Не обсужу, - буркает Дженсен. У Джареда есть кареглазая девушка. Чокнутая красотка из Делирия. И как он с ней живет, если у неё не все дома? Как он сосуществует с психопаткой?

 - Почему?

 - Потому! – раздраженно бросает Дженсен. – Все, финита ля комедия, я больше не хожу к нему.

 - Но ты же говорил, что есть успехи…

 - А потом я переспал с ним. Доволен? – Дженсен гневно раздувает ноздри, а Джаред смотрит побитым щенком. – Все. После этого я к нему не вернусь. Не думаю, что у Коллинза есть мой номер, да и не станет он меня разыскивать. У меня больше никого нет в этом городе, кроме тебя. Хотя, - Дженсен сужает глаза, - у тебя теперь есть какая-то красотка. Не до меня тебе теперь.

 - Дженсен, - Джаред облизывает губы, сжимает пальцы в кулак, снова разжимает. Раздумывает, взвешивает каждое слово. – Неважно, кто у меня есть и кого нет. Я был твоим другом, им же и остаюсь. И со стороны твоего… как его зовут?

 - Миша. Миша Коллинз.

 - Со стороны твоего Коллинза было не слишком профессионально переспать с тобой, но разве это повод прекратить походы к нему? Это раньше врачам нельзя было заводить отношения с пациентами. Теперь этого табу нет. Так что я не понимаю, что тебя смущает. Если у тебя нет денег, я могу одолжить, я же теперь круче главного редактора, - с горячностью заявляет Джаред. – А хочешь, переезжай ко мне?

 - И жить с тобой и твоей девчонкой? Нет уж, спасибо.

 - Дженс, - Джаред смотрит почти что жалобно. – Пожалуйста, вернись к своему психологу. Или, хочешь, я найду нового? Ты плохо выглядишь. Тебе нужна помощь.

 - Мне ничего не нужно, - Дженсен ядовито улыбается и вспоминает улыбку Миши. – Спасибо за приятно проведенный вечер. Раз ты такой щедрый – оплати счет сам.

 - Да блядь, Дженсен! – Джаред хватает его за руку. Злой. – Сядь и ешь. Еще даже десерт не принесли. Успокойся.

 - Иначе что? – Дженсен закатывает глаза и вырывает запястье из длинных пальцев Падалеки.

 - Иначе отрублю тебя и притащу к психиатру сам.

 - Притащишь к кому?

 - К кому слышал, - бормочет Джаред. – Ты сейчас ведешь себя не намного адекватней больных, которых ты ненавидишь и боишься.

Дженсен молчит остаток вечера, отделываясь короткими «да» или «нет» и позволяет Джареду проводить его до дома. Этот огромный и сильный человек никого не боится, - думает Дженсен. Падалеки даже не обращает внимания на шизофреников, сбивающихся в стаи, просто идет вперед и разглагольствует, немного злясь на молчание Дженсена. Впихивает его в подъезд и уходит.

Дженсен чувствует себя странно. Он… он скучает по Мише. Потому что Миша – лучший психолог из всех, кого он видел. Только ему теперь стыдно смотреть в глаза.

Но Дженсен все равно почему-то не удивляется, когда Миша звонит ему на следующий день. На экране телефона – незнакомый номер, но Дженсен, несмотря на это, берет трубку и слышит уверенный и веселый голос:

 - Дженсен? Что-то случилось? Почему ты перестал ходить?

 - Я… - Дженсен пытается придумать достойный ответ, но не выходит. – Откуда у тебя мой номер?

 - Его мне дал Мэтт, - тон Миши становится осторожным, - еще давно… когда он в первый раз записал тебя ко мне. Но сейчас не об этом. Ты сегодня придешь?

 - У меня нет денег, - наугад бросает Дженсен, надеясь, что тогда ему не придется снова приходить к Коллинзу и краснеть перед ним.

 - Приходи просто так, - улыбка Миши словно просвечивает сквозь экран, бежит по телефонным проводам, разносится через вышки сотовой связи. – Я не хочу брать с тебя деньги.

 - Я отдам, - мрачно говорит Дженсен.

 - Не надо, ладно? Просто приходи. Я хочу вернуть тебе голос. Расплатишься песней, ага?

 - Ага, - Дженсен вздыхает. Как же. Песней. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет запеть.

*

Дженсен снова начал ходить на сеансы к Мише каждый день. Каждый. Будний. День. По выходным он просто сидит в квартире, спит, ест, лениво смотрит телевизор или читает книги. Он даже купил несколько выпусков Грёз, чтобы оценить работу Джареда. Он пролистал страницы, но взгляд так и не зацепился ни за один заголовок. В голову упорно лезли слова Падалеки о том, что Дженсен похож на больного. На сумасшедшего.

Заголовки и картинки обычно не действуют на тех, у кого не все в порядке с головой. Кажется, пару (или пару десятков?) лет назад проводился эксперимент, в ходе которого собрали больных с самыми разными расстройствами. Им показывали короткометражные фильмы, давали читать газеты, рассматривать рисунки. Люди чувствовали скуку, злость, раздражение, сонливость – в зависимости от того, чем они страдают. И исследователи решили, что привычное искусство не действует на сумасшедших. Им предлагали самим что-нибудь написать или нарисовать. В результате их рассказы никто не сумел понять, а художества выкинули как не имеющие ценности. Решили, что они не способны к творчеству.

А потом им включили музыку. Разные жанры, разные времена, голоса, языки… Сумасшедшие замирали и прислушивались. Впитывали в себя ноты, мелодии, становились очень внимательными. Музыка – единственное настоящее, что осталось в этом мире. Она не пытается навязать какую-то точку зрения, не пытается привить определенные взгляды. Она просто… звучит. Выливается чистой энергией, чистой эмоцией, воздействует на кого угодно. Будь ты дебил из Деменции, будь ты психопат из Амока, - неважно. Торчки из Онейроида перестают ловить свои галлюцинации. Хотя, наверно, нет. Они продолжают их видеть, только в них вплетается музыка. А может, они думают, что они и есть музыка? Ведь мало кто из них ощущает себя в видениях человеком… Сумеречники перестают думать, что за ними кто-то следит.

Дженсен вспоминает то время, когда пел. Ему тогда море было по колено. Все было легко. Не было страха, не было постоянно сопровождающего ужаса. Да, ему не нравились эти ненормальные, но он насвистывал какую-нибудь мелодию и успокаивался. Все началось, когда он потерял голос. И виной этому были они.

Они.

Ненормальные.

Он больше не поет из-за них. Он боится из-за них. Из-за них он сходит с ума и теряет себя среди тысяч голосов, звучащих в клетке. Голосов много, но его голос неслышен. Потому что он уже тогда пропал. Из глотки вырывалось шипение, словно ему пробили горло, пришпилили к стене, воткнули трубку. Кто знает, что там случилось, как так вышло… Просто есть причина и следствие. Причина – чокнутые. Следствие – потеря голоса. Больше не о чем тут думать.

Дженсен снова ходит на сеансы к Мише. Он сидит у него в кабинете по вечерам с понедельника по пятницу. Они разговаривают на отвлеченные темы. Миша прикасается к горлу, затылку, челюсти. Иногда словно лимфоузлы щупает, как когда-то в детстве их проверяла мать, если Дженсен заболевал. Нет, неверное сравнение. Миша трогает совсем по-другому. Уверенно, как-то интимно. Он лечит, и Дженсен снова говорит, говорит громче обычного. И больше не было приступов, когда кошмары повторялись наяву.

Они разговаривают. Миша лечит. Иногда они трахаются. Дженсен не знает, что ждет от него Коллинз. Кажется, он просто подчиняется. Он не является инициатором близости, по крайней мере, не делает этого в открытую. Но позавчера Дженсен догадался, что Миша стоит слишком близко, почти прижимается к бедрам со спины, и он… провоцирует. Толкает на то, чтобы Дженсен его нагнул, перекинул через диван или разложил на столе. Нарывается на то, чтобы его трахнули. Дженсен замечает, что после секса Мише неприятно садиться и нагибаться, но он ни разу не просит быть помягче. Как будто ему нравится.

Наверно, ему нравится. Он позволяет трахать свой рот, свою задницу, ловит свой черно-белый кайф – как и все в Центре. Все вокруг черно-белое. А Дженсен… Дженсен не знает, какого цвета его удовольствие. Наверно, оно прозрачное, и обнаружить его можно только по звучанию. Да, именно так – все, что ему нравится, что приносит наслаждение, - все играет музыкой. Переплетается нотами, паузами, скрипичным и басовым ключами, убегающими вниз пятью линейками. Дженсену нравится Миша – как когда-то нравился Мэтт. Но Коллинз не пылает к нему любовью. И поэтому её хочется получить ещё больше.

Дженсен думает, что в следующий раз он попытается заставить Мишу кричать. Или хотя бы громко стонать. Он обхватывает мягкий член рукой, переворачивается на живот. Возится в постели, пытаясь обмануть тело, заставить его поверить, что он сейчас трахается. Он хочет Коллинза прямо сейчас. Хочет выебать его. Войти в мягкое, не сопротивляющееся тело, сжать в пальцах бедра, оставить синяки. Ему хочется причинить боль, потому что он такой слабый. Потому что он слишком податлив.

Почему его не хочется защищать, если он слабый? Почему не хочется целовать его улыбку? Почему не хочется целовать мягкий живот, проводить языком по бедрам? Он наверняка не ходит в качалку. Поддерживает форму только за счет того, что мало ест и много двигается. Может быть, занимается бегом. Он… он травоядный, - неожиданно понимает Дженсен. Он – жертва. Буддист в окружении хищников и агрессоров. И все равно… и все равно – справляется. Он манипулирует всеми, кто может причинить ему боль. Изворачивается, придумывает пути к отходу, избавляется от противников, не причиняя им страданий.

Поэтому его и не хочется оберегать. Он может сам о себе позаботиться. Он не скалит зубы и не бросается на окружающих с кулаками, и поэтому он сильнее многих.

Дженсен дрочит, стискивая зубы, и кончает почти всухую. В который раз за этот день. Он хочет Мишу и ждет завтрашний день.

*

Проходит три недели. Дженсен мурлыкает себе под нос мелодии, негромко напевает. Он думал, что больше уже никогда так не сможет. Ему становится как будто легче. Легче жить, легче идти мимо сумасшедших, легче махать в ответ тому ненормальному в плаще, который до сих пор бродит рядом с ним. Джаред стал звонить чаще, трещать в трубку, словно проверять, все ли в порядке, но он, конечно же, не признается в этом. Дженсену плевать. Пусть звонит. Пусть вызнает. Все хорошо. Джаред, слышишь? Хорошо. Миша очень хорошо смотрится голым на своем диване, и, наверно, он будет хорошо смотреться на кровати в квартире Сумеречной зоны. Он вообще где угодно будет хорошо смотреться, веришь?

Дженсен возвращается домой, выходит из автобуса, замирает на остановке. Четверг. Еще один вечер – и придется расстаться с Мишей на два дня. Дженсен скучает по нему каждые выходные. Он думает, что было бы неплохо пригласить Коллинза куда-нибудь. Выпить там, или просто погулять…Черт знает, куда его приглашать. Может быть, все, что происходит между ними, - еще один метод терапии? И Дженсен будет в глупом положении, когда признается, что Миша ему нравится.

Он его не любит, нет. Но он ему нравится.

Дженсен, наверно, слишком погружается в свои мысли, перестает следить за тем, что происходит в темноте, потому что замечает долговязую фигуру чуть поодаль слишком поздно. Он останавливается как вкопанный, ничего не понимая. Сейчас… сейчас около девяти вечера. Он провел слишком много времени у Миши, под тентами очень темно, до дома… до дома еще десять минут. И почему он здесь? Ведь это он?

 - Джаред? – неуверенно зовет Дженсен, и долговязая фигура оборачивается.

Прошибает страх. Разом по всем нервным окончанием. Сердце колотится до боли. Холодный пот. Потому что это не Джаред. Дженсен обознался. Конечно, это не Джаред! Падалеки здесь нечего делать в такое позднее время, да и не придет он без предупреждения! Дженсен замирает от ужаса, не в силах сделать и малейшего движения, только пытается дышать, но начинает задыхаться. Воздуха не хватает, не хватает, не хватает! Перед ним – кто-то незнакомый, кто-то сумасшедший, он приближается, и страшно, страшно, страшно, по телу ползут мурашки как какие-то насекомые, и Дженсен пытается закричать. У него не получается, и появляется надежда, что это кошмар. Закричать во сне сложно, но когда получается – то просыпаешься… обычно просыпаешься… закричать, надо, надо!

Но у меня же нет голоса. У меня нет голоса. У меня нет голоса.

Незнакомец приближается, он высокий, смотрит вниз, как на диковинное насекомое. Он почему-то молчит. Все бредовые больные говорят, они начинают что-то выдумывать, фонтанируют идеями, обвиняют в чем-то, а этот словно язык проглотил. И Дженсен находит в себе силы сделать шаг назад. Разворачивается и бежит, бежит, страшно, ноги слабеют, пот заливает глаза, рюкзак тянет к земле. А шаги за спиной подгоняют, и к ним добавляются гортанные крики, словно незнакомец не умеет говорить.

Дженсен оборачивается всего на секунду, чтобы посмотреть, удалось ли ему оторваться, но именно в этот момент под ноги прыгает какой-то камень, и Дженсен летит на землю, растягивается на асфальте. В ладони впиваются тысячи мелких и острых камней, какие-то осколки. Кожу всю свез. Колено больно. Дженсен всхлипывает, а сверху его дергают за капюшон. Слышен звук рвущейся ткани. Незнакомец разворачивает его к себе лицом, что-то говорит. Дженсен не понимает. У психа проблемы с речевым аппаратом, он словно дегенерат.

Дженсену страшно. По лицу течет то ли пот, то ли слезы, то ли кровь. Соленое. Он понимает, что никогда еще так не боялся. К завтрашнему утру он станет трупом. Его или убьют, как тогда, как тех людей, крики которых он слышит по ночам. Или у него остановится сердце от страха. Дженсен не знает, что ему делать. Незнакомец выше, сильнее, держит за плечи, зло скалится. С ним нельзя говорить – Дженсен не знает, что можно сказать. С ним нельзя драться – Дженсен не знает, сможет ли он победить.

И… он хватается за эту мысль как за спасительный круг. Есть кое-что. Раньше бы он смог использовать это, но теперь… А если?..

Дженсен разлепляет губы, облизывает их. Сглатывает вязкую слюну. В голову приходит какая-то старая песня, которую он иногда исполнял, очень старая, её, кажется, пела женщина…

 - _I'_ _ll_ _dance,_ _dance,_ _dance,_ _With_ _my_ _hands,_ _hands,_ _hands,_ _Above_ _my_ _head,_ _head,_ _head_ _Like_ _Jesus_ _said_ … - тихо, выходит очень тихо, но сумасшедший понижает голос и смотрит чуть удивленно. Его реакция окрыляет, словно придает сил, и Дженсен продолжает петь. Ну же, слушай, это тоже музыка. Тихая, едва слышная, сломанная, но – музыка. Я буду танцевать, подняв руки над головой, слушай меня, слушай! Подняв руки над головой… как велел Иисус. Скажи, ты хоть знаешь, кто это? Тыхотьпомнишьдревниелегенды? Иливамнеизвестнамифология? - _I'm gonna dance, dance, dance With my hands, hands, Hands above my head… Dance_ _togeth_ er, - танцуй со мной. Отпусти меня. Давай. Незнакомец молчит, а Дженсен поет все громче, он поет красиво, он чувствует свой голос, он может это сделать, наконец-то, он… - _Forgive_ _him_ _before_ _he'_ _s_ _dead_ …

Руки отпускают. Сумасшедший стоит, зачарованно слушает, жадно смотрит на Дженсена. Прости его, пока он жив… Он мертв. Здесь все мертвые. Огромная планета мертвых людей. Дженсен продолжает петь и одновременно пятится назад. Разворачивается и бежит, тяжело дыша, а психопат так и остается – смотрит ему вслед. Угол зрения отчего-то сужается, паника затапливает, и Дженсен бежит зигзагом, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть. Перед его подъездом темнота расступается, и глаза наконец-то могут охватить все в нормальном размере.

Оказавшись в своей квартире, Дженсен запирает дверь и, прислонившись к ней, стекает на пол. Сердце, сердце, уже действительно больно. И страшно, очень страшно. А что, если тот ненормальный очухается? Что, если он знает, где живет Дженсен? А если его пение слышал еще кто-то? Дженсену мерещатся шаги. Ему мерещится топот и гортанные голоса. Он переворачивается, проверяет, на все ли замки закрыта дверь, ползет на четвереньках в комнату. Он дрожит всем телом, ладони влажные и скользят по дешевому ламинату. Скидывает по пути с плеч рюкзак и толстовку, пытается стянуть кеды, не развязывая шнурков. Добирается до кровати, но сил забираться на неё – нет. Кладет на нее лицо, щекой на светлое одеяло, и дрожит.

Ему мерещится шорох. Или не мерещится. Он слишком настоящий, слишком громкий, слишком пугающий, чтобы быть галлюцинацией. Дженсену кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он дрожащими руками находит в рюкзаке мобильный телефон. Ему нужна помощь. Срочно нужна помощь. Он один здесь не выдержит. Умрет до утра. Вскроется, лишь бы не слушать этих звуков. Он бы напился, но алкоголя нет. Он бы заснул, но снотворное больше не выписывают.

Ну же, ответь.

Гудки.

Пожалуйста, приди. Ты нужен. Спаси меня.

Гудки.

Спаси меня.

 - Да? Дженсен?

 - Миша, - не имя, а выдох. – Я… пожалуйста, мне…

 - Мне приехать?

 - Да, - Дженсен близок к истерике, но Миша все понимает. Слышит. Слушает. – Десятый этаж, сто семнадцатая квартира.

Ему страшно, что его телефон могут прослушивать. Ему страшно, что еще кто-то может узнать адрес и прийти. Ему страшно. Ему страшно. Страшно-страшно-страшно…

Звонок в дверь звучит, когда Дженсен уже почти потерял надежду. Он лежит на полу, свернувшись в клубочек. Тошнит. И холодно очень. Страшно. Звуки пропадают, но они еще есть. Где-то включено радио, какие-то голоса, только не разобрать, что именно говорят. Звонок в дверь. Надо открыть. Дженсен встает, покачиваясь, идет, цепляясь за стены. Он забывает посмотреть в глазок и думает о том, что сейчас вот он откроет – и за дверью окажется кто-то незнакомый…

За дверью Миша. Осторожный, внимательный, но не испуганный. Быстро входит внутрь, рука скользит по талии – не обнимает, держит. Другой закрывает дверь. Заставляет держаться за свое плечо, ведет в комнату, усаживает на кровать. Опускается на колени между ног, молча развязывает шнурки, снимает кеды и носки. Подожди, я же не розами пахну… Не обращает внимания. Расстегивает джинсы, так же аккуратно стаскивает их, прикусывает губу, когда видит разбитую коленку. Подожди, я сам могу, как будто сил больше стало от твоего появления.

 - Тихо-тихо, - аккуратно вытаскивает ладони из рукавов толстовки, дует, чтобы не так жгло. – Сейчас все вымоем и обработаем…

Снимает футболку. Полностью одетый, только куртку отбрасывает в угол и разувается, но брезгливо оглядывается – пол грязный. Однако тут же возвращает взгляд, прикасается прохладными руками к разгоряченной коже, считает пульс, смотрит в глаза.

 - Пойдем, Дженсен…

Ведет в ванную. Держит за запястья, смывает с ладоней грязь. Целует в плечо, морщась, словно больно ему. Сажает на край ванной, говорит, что сейчас вернется. И возвращается – меньше чем через минуту – с аптечкой. Он… он умный. Он все понял. Взял с собой все, что нужно. Пинцетом вытаскивает осколки, впившиеся в кожу, прижигает чем-то, пахнет спиртом и какой-то отдушкой, дует. Потом внимательно осматривает, спускается к колену. Смывает кровь, протирает все той же химической дрянью.

 - Царапина, - улыбается. – Пошли, последний рывок…

Тащит к кровати, укладывает, укрывает одеялом. Целует в лоб. Уходит. Возвращается со стаканом воды.

 - Давай, выпей, - кладет в ладонь таблетки. – Перестанет сердце так стучать и заснешь быстро.

Таблетки царапают горло, горчат. И пить хочется. Весь стакан залпом. Миша – все понимает. И про сердце, и про все… Сердце перестает так стучать. Сон приходит быстро.

*

Дженсен просыпается несколько раз за ночь: выныривает из дремы, когда Миша перестает гладить его по голове. Когда его ладонь трепала волосы, этого не было заметно, а едва она исчезла – сразу почувствовалось. Дженсен снова засыпает под шепот «Сейчас вернусь». Во второй раз он просыпается, когда Миша забирается под одеяло, горячий и почти голый. Руки сами хватают его за талию, притягивают ближе, проталкивают его колено к себе между ног. В третий раз Дженсен открывает глаза, когда становится тяжело дышать: Миша почти что лежит на нем, крепко прижимает к себе одной рукой, толкается бедрами в пах. Дженсен замирает, понимая, что Коллинз спит, и его действия неосознанные. Дженсен ловит его вдохи, его движения, начиная гореть от желания. Ему хочется сдернуть с Миши трусы, и… и он не сопротивляется этому желанию. Засовывает ладонь под резинку, палец – между ягодиц, трет отверстие, окончательно переворачивается на спину и затягивает Мишу на себя, направляя его, вскидывает пах навстречу ему.

Миша, конечно, просыпается. На секунду в глазах мелькает испуг и непонимание, но потом он вспоминает, где находится и что было вечером.

 - Давай, - Дженсен шепчет, трется о него членом, от смазки уже влажно.

 - Я когда-нибудь трахну тебя, - бормочет Миша и проезжается по его паху своим. – Сука, Дженсен… не дашь… поспать…

 - Дам, - Дженсен задыхается, - как хочешь дам. Это ты… первый начал… - до него доходит, что он впервые слышит, как Миша ругается. Его словно не сдерживают стены кабинета, и Дженсен испытывает иррациональное возбуждение от того, что Миша хочет его трахнуть. Засадить ему, отомстить за всю боль… отомстить ли?.. Нет, он не будет мстить…

Они возятся, Миша обхватывает их обоих, гладит головкой о головку, влажно вылизывает шею Дженсену. Его язык добирает до уха, губы посасывают мочку, потом – целуют щеки и веки.

 - В губы, - Дженсен подкидывает бедра, одну руку так и держит на ягодицах Миши, а второй притягивает его за затылок к лицу. – Хочешь в губы?..

Миша не отвечает. Просто целует. Сразу же врывается языком, толкается, проводит кончиком по кромке зубов, по нёбу. Прикусывает. Ему нравится, - понимает Дженсен. Он тоже хотел поцеловать, только не решался, потому что Дженсен не целовал его. Миша отстраняется, тяжело дыша, чтобы не сбиться с темпа, дрочит им быстрее.

 - Ты мне нравишься, - слова срываются, слетают, выплескиваются. Оргазм так близко, что нет сил терпеть, хочется его прямо сейчас, быстрее, не получается контролировать себя.

 - Ты мне тоже, - Миша стискивает их члены, кончает. Но почти сразу же размазывает свою сперму по стволу Дженсена, доводит и его. Падает сверху, разом обессилев. – Господи, как ты мне нравишься…

Они засыпают, и Дженсен спит до самого утра.

Его будит солнечный свет, и с кровати подбрасывает осознание: проспал! Он проспал работу! Почему Миша не разбудил?.. Дженсен кидает взгляд на кровать. Коллинз подкатился к самому краю, прижавшись к стенке, и спит. Дженсен, нахмурившись, подползает к нему ближе, чуть трясет за плечо:

 - Миш… мы проспали…

Коллинз возится, не открывая глаз, хриплым со сна голосом говорит:

 - Я твой врач и выписываю тебе больничный…

 - А твои клиенты?

 - Я еще вчера отменил всех, кто с утра был записан… отстань, - Миша тянет на себя одеяло и укрывается им с головой.

Дженсен притягивает его к себе, прижимается грудью к его спине через разделяющее их одеяло и закрывает глаза.  Миша, наверно, сразу засыпает, а Дженсен мается без сна. Он уже отвык так долго спать, и поэтому просто наслаждается возможностью поваляться рядом с чьим-то телом. Он отвык не только долго спать – он отвык спать с кем-то. Сколько времени он уже один? Около двух месяцев? Выходит, что так…

Дженсен прислушивается, но в квартире тихо. Вчерашние шорохи пропали, радио выключилось, не осталось ничего. На душе спокойно, а вчерашний страх кажется далеким. Дженсен вспоминает, как пел вчера. Ему казалось, что он как будто снова на сцене, но на самом деле голос был дрожащим и ломким. Хотя и такой сработал… Дженсену хочется дождаться, пока Миша проснется, и рассказать это прежде, чем Коллинз начнет задавать вопросы.

Так и выходит: Миша открывает глаза, переворачивается и смотрит на Дженсена. А Дженсен торопливо выкладывает все, что хотел сказать. О том, как он пел, как он ошибся, заговорив с незнакомцем, как ему было страшно. Он рассказывает и о шорохах, и о радио, ежится, но продолжает говорить. Миша – психолог. Миша поймет. Миша давно его понимает.

 - Дженсен, - дождавшись, пока он замолкнет, Миша притягивает его к себе, запечатывает легким поцелуем губы. – Скажи… ты бы хотел жить в клинике? Там, на втором этаже, содержатся больные… разные больные… но есть пустые палаты. Ты бы мог взять необходимые вещи, расположиться там. Есть в столовой. И тебе было бы проще добираться до работы. Приходить ко мне. Я понимаю, - быстро добавляет Миша, - что в Центре обычно не живут те, у кого все хорошо. Но… но ты подумай. Тебе будет проще. Легче.

 - Да, - Дженсену не надо думать. Он представляет, как будет жить в Центре. И больше никогда не столкнется с ненормальными. Восстановит голос, будет петь. Будет постоянно рядом с Мишей. Джаред, конечно, когда узнает об этом, сделает страшные глаза, но неважно. Главное – в Центре. – Очень хочу там жить.

 - Хорошо, - Миша обнимает его так, чтобы не видеть лица. – Дженсен, скажи… ты не хочешь больше ничего рассказать? Если бы ты вспомнил то, что изменило твою жизнь… это облегчило бы процесс лечения. Ты бы быстрее восстановился, - Миша целует в висок и ждет.

Дженсен думает. Вспоминает. Он уже однажды хотел рассказать об этом Мише, был готов. Но он был на грани срыва, а сейчас… Сейчас ему спокойно. Но воспоминания… они накатывают, и в сердце заползает липкий страх.

Скоро он оставит этот район. Он оставит всех сумасшедших. Он навсегда избавится от ужаса, который они вызывают. И… и он может оставить здесь прошлое. Да, он его оставит.

 - Ты знаешь… я несколько лет пел. В барах, кабаках, маленьких клубах. С гитарой, под минусовки, с группами. Перепевал чужие песни, исполнял свои собственные. Однажды я сидел с гитарой на небольшой сцене, я был навеселе, общался с залом. Я отвечал на вопросы, напевал мелодии, и мне было хорошо. Уютно. Там была замечательная атмосфера. Я подумывал о том, чтобы заключить с этим пабом постоянный контракт. А потом я услышал гул голосов. С улицы. Они становились все громче и громче, и люди за столиками начали нервничать.

Дженсен останавливается и переводит дыхание. Он переживает все это словно заново. На него снова накатывает панический страх, ладони становятся влажными, и он крепче стискивает Мишу в объятиях, словно держась за него. Он держится за него так, как будто он может защитить его от ураганного ветра воспоминаний, сносящего Дженсена.

 - Они барабанили в двери. В окна. Кидали камни. Я рванул за сцену, спрятался в гримерке. Они бушевали всю ночь. Громили все. Я слышал крики. Смех. Голоса. Я забаррикадировался в этой гримерке, я пробыл там до рассвета. К утру прибыли законники, они выгнали сумасшедших. Отправили в больницы покалеченных людей – тех, кто не успел сбежать. Когда я вышел, повсюду была кровь. Клоки волос. Куски одежды. Осколки. Еда, разлитый алкоголь. Таблетки. Россыпями – белые, голубые, разные. Большие и маленькие. И где-то под потолком хрипел приемник с искусственной музыкой. Мне хотелось спеть, спеть по-настоящему, настоящую песню, но я только прижимал гитару к себе крепче и не мог выдавить ни звука. Законники спрашивали, нужна ли мне помощь, а я открывал рот и не мог произнести ни слова.

Дженсен сглатывает. Миша гладит его по плечам, успокаивает, говорит, что все хорошо. Что все это позади. Что он большой молодец, что он скоро уедет отсюда, что все закончилось…

 - Забери меня отсюда, - просит Дженсен. – Я все рассказал… Все. Потом меня взял Джим, давний друг моего отца, на работу, денег стало мало. Меня перевели сначала в Делирий, потом сюда… Это произошло быстро, почти что за две недели, Мэтт был рядом почти все это время. Все, - повторяет Дженсен. – Я больше не могу тут жить. Страшно. Невыносимо.

 - Давай ты сделаешь нам кофе, и я помогу тебе собрать вещи, - голос Миши очень мягкий, и Дженсен, зажмуривается, чтобы слезы не потекли по лицу. Слепо тычется губами в макушку Миши, в виски, глаза, щеки и нос. Целует в губы, обнимает, жмется к нему. Запоздало понимает, что это он, он, а не Миша, жертва. Всегда был жертвой. Только когда-то были силы играть в хищника, а сейчас… сейчас он слаб как никогда. И ему нужен Миша.

Ему нужна рука, за которую можно ухватиться.

 

**IV**

В Центре хорошо. Дженсен чувствует себя спокойно. Две недели назад, в четверг днем, он приехал сюда с Мишей. С собой у него была небольшая сумка со сменой одежды и вещами личного пользования. Фоторамка, электронная книжка, планшет, телефон, необходимые мелочи. Миша отвел его в комнату, и фоторамка поселилась на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Дженсен добавил к мелькающим картинкам фотографию Миши.

Миша принес ему пижаму и повседневную одежду, сказав, что такую обычно носят пациенты. Он попросил Дженсена надевать её, когда он будет выходить для приема пищи или бродить по корпусу – чтобы никто не спросил его, что он здесь делает. Здесь так принято, - объяснял он, - ведь ты же не хочешь вернуться в Сумеречную зону? Дженсен стал послушно носить больничную одежду. Ему больше не нужно было платить за квартиру, платить за еду. Спустя несколько дней Миша предложил ему взять отпуск на работе, и Дженсен согласился. Он стал во всем слушаться Коллинза. Почему-то это было легко.

Здесь кормят точно по часам, - рассказывал Миша, и Дженсен послушно приходил в столовую в точно назначенное время. Садился в угол стола, наблюдал, как люди общаются между собой. Они были разными… кто-то выглядел больным, а кто-то вроде бы и здоровым. Дженсен не горел желанием с ними заговаривать, и только один раз спросил Мишу, что за пациенты здесь содержатся. Миша ответил, что любые незаразные. У кого-то черепно-мозговые травмы и потеря памяти с сохранением рассудочной деятельности, у кого-то психосоматика, мешающая жить. Одним словом, обычные люди, у которых какие-то проблемы.

Миша иногда оставался на ночь. Но обычно он уходил, поцеловав Дженсена на прощание. Они занимались любовью почти каждый день, и Дженсен подумал, что мог бы провести здесь всю жизнь. Его пугала мысль о том, что когда-нибудь придется покинуть клинику, уехать из Центра и снова жить в каком-нибудь районе. Но, может быть, они будут жить вместе с Мишей, вместе уходить из дома и возвращаться, и тогда все будет проще…

Дженсен редко выходит из палаты. У него есть телевизор, свободный доступ к Сети. Миша принес ему чайник, маленький холодильник, передавал с медсестрами продукты. Дженсену комфортно, все тревоги ушли, страх не появлялся. Он может говорить. Он часто приходит к Мише, сидит в его кабинете, устраивается в углу в кресле. Иногда молчит, иногда болтает. Прячется в примыкающем кабинете, когда у Миши клиенты.

Однажды Дженсен засыпает в этом кабинете, не дождавшись, пока Миша разделается с очередным посетителем. Его будит разговор на повышенных тонах.

 - Это немыслимо! Без… без согласия!

 - Чьего? – Мишин голос отдает прохладой. – Он совершеннолетний, дееспособный мужчина. Мне хватило его согласия.

 - Дееспособный? – Дженсен узнает голос Джареда, почти истерический вопль. – Если вы его заперли здесь, то это как раз означает, что он не может принимать решения! Вы… вы могли бы позвонить мне!

 - И откуда мне взять ваш номер? С чего бы мне знать, что вы, оказывается, его опекун?

 - Я не опекун! – Джаред взрывается. – Мэтту бы позвонили, уж его-то номер у вас есть! Вы… вы просто… выпустите его! Немедленно!

 - И куда? – Миша, наверно, сейчас может заморозить Джареда, судя по его голосу. – Ему страшно там. Он страдает. А здесь ему хорошо. Он поет в душе, вы знаете об этом? И просто… поет. Если хотите помочь – принесите ему гитару, он хотел бы снова на ней играть.

 - Вот пусть дома и поет! Вы спите с ним!

 - Исключительно с его согласия. Если вы думаете, что я его опоил чем-то и воспользовался его…

 - Не думаю, - Джаред перебивает Мишу. – Но это неправильно! Он и так ни с кем не общается, а вы заперли его в этой клетке. Он хоть знает, где находится?

 - Он знает, что живет в клинике, - сдержанно отвечает Миша. – Боюсь, у меня больше нет времени. Я делаю свою работу, мистер?..

 - Падалеки! Джаред Падалеки.

 - Да, мистер Падалеки. Главный НЛП-редактор в Грёзах. Давайте вы будете промывать мозги своими методами, а я – лечить своими. До свидания.

Дженсен понимает, что Джаред сейчас уйдет, и они даже не успеют поздороваться. Он сползает с кресла, спешит к двери, распахивает её, выглядывает – и никого не видит. Только Мишу. Недоуменно смотрит на Коллинза, морщится.

 - Миш? – зовет Дженсен. – Мне показалось, что ты разговаривал с Джаредом…

 - Нет, - удивляется Миша. – Ты спал? Может, тебе приснилось. Я был с клиентом.

 - Про какие-то НЛП и Грёзы… и про кого-то.

 - Тебе приснилось, - Миша подходит ближе, улыбается. Берет за руку. – Тебе пора на обед. Хочешь, с тобой схожу? У меня есть время.

 - Ага.

Дженсен сжимает ладонь Миши, идет с ним на второй этаж, к столовой. Он думает, что все это странно – он уже не спал, когда слышал их разговор. Да и не мог Джаред ему присниться, уж его-то он его точно не спутает в реальности и во сне… Миша садится рядом, приносит поднос с едой. Улыбается. Джаред там был… Дженсен быстро ест, запивает пищу чуть горьковатым соком. Здесь всегда сок горчит, но пить можно. Это уже привычно. А может, Джареда и не было. С чего бы Мише врать.

 - Может быть, позовешь его, чтобы он навестил тебя? – Миша поглаживает ладонь Дженсена. – А то ты общаешься только со мной… Хоть с ним поболтаешь.

 - Точно, - кивает Дженсен, доедая последнее, - позову.

Джаред приходит спустя два дня и приносит гитару. Он держится странно, настороженно, но вскоре расслабляется. Дженсен думает, что на друга просто так действует атмосфера больницы. Он объясняет Джареду, что здесь хорошо. Что больные не докучают, никаких сумасшедших, Миша рядом. Миша очень внимательный. Он часто заходит, приносит еду, заботится о нем. Дженсену не хочется отсюда уезжать. Никогда. Он, кажется, нашел то место, в котором ему комфортно.

Потом он берет в руки гитару, проводит ладонью по грифу, по изогнутому боку и радуется: он так давно не играл, что уже и забыл, как это приятно. Пальцы с непривычки болят, но он все равно не выпускает её из рук. А потом начинает петь. Получается легко, красиво, и Джаред заворожено смотрит на него, слушает.

А перед тем, как уйти, Джаред крепко его обнимает, стискивает, словно хочет раздавить грудную клетку. Дженсену кажется, что Падалеки бормочет что-то про то, что нужно зайти к Коллинзу, но он не обращает на это внимания. Скоро ужин, и ему нужно прийти вовремя, иначе медсестры будут ругаться. Ему не нравится, когда девушки в одинаковой униформе сердятся. Им не идет.

 

Проходит еще сколько-то дней. Может, неделя, а может, и месяц. Выходные и будние. Просто дни. Дженсен не считает их, потому что ему все равно. Он больше не ходит на работу, ему не нужно зарабатывать на жизнь. Миша стал реже заглядывать к нему, и они почти не занимаются сексом, но Дженсену хорошо. Он выходит на прогулку в парк перед клиникой. Завтрака еще не было, но у него есть около часа, если верить наручным часам. Их тоже принес Миша. Они пищат, когда приходит время идти в столовую.

Дженсен бродит по ухоженному парку, дышит воздухом. Часы пищат, и он разворачивается, но не видит перед собой знакомого двухэтажного здания. Вокруг него – лабиринт из многоэтажных монстров, серых, некрасивых. Давящих. Дженсен начинает немного нервничать. Он обходит небоскребы вокруг, ищет то место, откуда пришел. Часы пищали давно, а он все бродит и бродит. В конце концов, Дженсен садится на какую-то лавку. Мимо проносятся автобусы. Значит, это остановка, и можно уехать куда-нибудь. Дженсен поеживается: ему не хочется уезжать из Центра. Здесь спокойно.

Он чувствует легкий приступ голода и снова пытается найти клинику. Он словно заблудился среди этих зданий. Когда часы пищат во второй раз, извещая об обеде, Дженсен чувствует страх. Он смотрит на серый небоскреб перед собой. Пятится назад, не отрывая от него взгляда. До него медленно доходит, где он. Он понимает, что видит.

Перед ним – Центральная Больница. Джаред как-то говорил, что в Центре живут либо политики, либо тяжелобольные. Дженсен не политик.

Дженсен знает, как найти от Больницы свою работу; он срывается на бег, мчится к мастерской музыкальных инструментов. Находит её, врывается внутрь, пугает секретаршу. Она вскакивает на ноги и что-то кричит про то, что ему сюда нельзя, но он её не слушает. Он врывается в кабинет к Джиму.

 - Можно я выйду на работу? – Дженсен запыхался. Его снова затапливает липкий страх.

 - Дженсен, - Джим смотрит на него. – Здравствуй. Вообще-то… кхм… твой отпуск…

 - Пожалуйста, - Дженсену не хочется думать, что он тяжелораненый. Если он не политик… тогда он может быть в Центре в качестве работника. Он просто выполнит свою работу и пойдет к Мише. Как и раньше. Сходит к нему на сеанс, а потом пойдет домой. На второй этаж. Он сможет найти клинику от работы.

 - Хорошо, - наконец-то решает Джим. – Пошли.

Он доходит с Дженсеном до его привычного места, словно думая, что Дженсен может потеряться по пути. Вручает ему струну, хлопает по плечу. Дженсен до самого вечера вычищает из неё грязь. Часы пищат в третий раз, но Дженсену плевать на них. Он сосредоточился на своей работе. Ему нравится этим заниматься. В восемь вечера к нему заглядывает Джим, покашливает, привлекая внимания, и Дженсен понимает, что слишком задержался.

 - Дженсен, - Джим опускает ладонь на его плечо. – Пойдем. Тебе пора.

Дженсен кивает, с сожалением оставляя струну. Она вся блестит от чистоты. Она будет хорошо звучать.

Они с Джимом выходят на улицу. Уже темно. Вокруг слышатся шорохи, и Дженсен начинает нервничать. Он оглядывается, вздрагивает и понимает, что вокруг притаились сумасшедшие. Он прячутся за деревьями. Ждут за каждым углом. Шепчутся, переговариваются между собой, и им нужен Дженсен. Дженсен и его голос.

 - Сынок, - Джим кладет руку на его плечо, - пойдем.

Дженсен позволяет себя вести, вертит головой, оглядывается. Он в любой момент готов побежать. Он не знает, куда спрятаться, и только идет за Джимом, надеясь, что они не посмеют напасть, пока он не один. На него волнами накатывает паника, уже почти забытая, и колени подгибаются. Ему кажется, что прошло очень много времени, зрение снова барахлит. Сужается. Дженсен пытается идти так, как видит, но Джим только крепче сжимает его плечо, тащит вперед через слепые участки. Не дает вырваться.

Дженсен наконец-то видит перед собой знакомую клинику. И… и до него доходит. Она – часть огромной Больницы. Он – тяжелобольной. Он не житель города… он больной, больной, больной…

 - Пусти! – кричит Дженсен, но Джим не дает ему вырваться. Молча тащит вперед. – Это Больница! Я не пойду! Миша, он… - Дженсен не знает, что сказать о Мише. Коллинз должен быть причастен к этому, но он не принуждал его… он просто предложил – и Дженсен согласился… он предложил переехать – и Дженсен кивнул… он предложил питаться в клинике как больные – и Дженсен начал ходить в столовую… он предложил надеть больничную одежду – и Дженсен носит её…

Джим втаскивает Дженсена в клинику, и секретарь – охранник! Это всегда был охранник, с самого первого посещения! – зовет врача. Врача! Но прибегает Миша, смотрит круглыми глазами. Миша – врач? Врач? Он психиатр? Потому что Дженсен – больной?

Дженсен кричит. Вырывается наконец-то из рук Джима, опускается на колени, садится на пятки. Раскачивается из стороны в сторону и кричит. Громко, очень громко. Миша падает рядом с ним, обнимает за плечи, и Дженсен прижимается  к нему. Скулит.

 - Я больной, Миша… я – как они… как кареглазые… Миша, они вокруг! Они чуют! Когда я шел… к тебе… они наблюдали… они как-то… - в предплечье – колет. Остро. И поцелуй – туда, где укололо. – Они вырвались в Центр, теперь и здесь… страшно…

Я – свет. Отражаюсь от Мишиных глаз. Облепляю его лицо. Я концентрируюсь, а все вокруг меняется. Стены светлеют, и на них уже видны обои. На обоях расцветает карта Города. Все районы раскрашены в разные цвета. Звуки исчезают, а Миша… Миша рядом. И я перестаю быть светом, я становлюсь собой. Дженсеном. Улыбаюсь ему, и Мишина улыбка сверкает мне в ответ.

 - У него онейроид, - Мишин голос звучит, но он не открывает рта. А потом этот звук преобразовывается, и Миша приветствует меня.

 - Меня зовут Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз, - протягиваю ему руку. Кабинет расцветает фиолетовым и зеленым, весь сверкает. По стене ползет дракон. Крошечный такой, хороший. И Мишины глаза – ярко-синие, самые яркие.

 

**Эпилог**

Миша, кутаясь в плащ, вышел на улицу. Сразу заметив Джареда на одной из скамеек, он пошел к нему, махая рукой. Падалеки улыбнулся, даже ямочки на щеках появились. Радуется, как ребенок. И злится точно так же. Миша вспомнил их первую встречу, то, как Джаред кричал, едва ли не рвал на себе волосы, требуя, чтобы Дженсена вернули в Сумеречную зону. Миша тогда едва успел вытолкать Падалеки, чтобы не испортил весь курс лечения.

 - Привет, - Миша сел рядом с ним.

 - Ага, привет. Тебе один кофе, - Джаред кивнул на стаканчик рядом с ним. – Что там было? Как он?

 - Спит, - Миша сделал глоток. – Это Бивер всё… да нет, это я. Разрешил ему гулять, думал, что далеко не уйдет. Он догулялся до того, что потерялся, все эти транквилизаторы, нейролептики – они же влияют на мышление. Он пока на первом этапе, поэтому будет путаться. Мозги затуманены. Так вот, он потерялся, начал паниковать – не получил свою дозу лекарств сначала на завтрак, потом и на обед. Добрел как-то до своей работы, и представляешь? – Мишин голос стал возмущенным. – Бивер решил, что ничего страшного не будет, если разрешить ему поработать – он сам попросил и сказал «пожалуйста» очень жалобно, - передразнил его Коллинз, но тут же устало вздохнул. – Но это, может, и к лучшему. Дженсен с удовольствием работал, я думаю, что, возможно, стоит в свободной палате устроить для него комнату, или в подсобке… пусть работает, раз его это успокаивает. Пока он находился в привычном окружении, то сидел тихо. Едва его Бивер повел на улицу – все, началось. Бред преследования. Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что во время первого такого приступа он по зигзагу убегал? Вот, то же самое… как будто у него сумеречное помутнение сознания. Наверно, оно и было. Может, от этих тентов, среди которых он до этого жил, такое началось... Короче, когда Джим притащил его ко мне, я уже едва ли не всю полицию на ноги поднял. Потому что, - голос Миши опять стал злым, - он даже не позвонил мне. Пришлось вколоть ударную дозу лекарств, чтобы его успокоить. В онейроидное состояние впал. Потом спустя час заснул. Сегодня утром проснулся – ничего не помнит. Это тоже нормально, - успокоил Миша, заметив вопросительное выражение лица Джареда. – После этого часто… частичная потеря памяти. Опять бродит, как ни в чем не бывало, на гитаре играет. Так что все в порядке, я зря тебя вчера испугал, - Миша невесело улыбнулся.

 - Испугал – это слабо сказано, - фыркнул Джаред, - я думал, что там всё… что Дженсен окончательно с катушек съехал. Что будет, когда он закончит этот этап?

 - Восстановится, скорее всего, - Миша пожал плечами. - Ремиссия наступит. Я присмотрю за ним, чтобы рецидив не пропустить.

 - И что тогда с ним будет?

 - Ничего. Пойдет на работу. Он же не кареглазый. На проблемы с психикой среди светлоглазых не обращают внимания. А зря, наверно, потому что люди сходят с ума все чаще. Им плохо, они страдают, только никто не обращает на это внимания. Дженсену повезло, что Мэтт вовремя заволновался и решил спросить у меня совета. И хорошо, что мы вовремя встретились с ним.

 - Послушай, - Джаред покрутил в руках картонный стаканчик, - почему ты помогаешь? Спасибо тебе, конечно, и все такое, но…

 - Я просто люблю людей, - спокойно ответил Миша.

Джаред немного помолчал, но все же не выдержал:

 - Так что конкретно будет с ним на втором этапе? Он, кажется, привязался к тебе. А ты? Зачем он тебе?

 - Я не знаю, - Миша вздохнул. – Если он захочет – я заберу его к себе. Когда он не был вечно счастливым зомби, он мне нравился… очень… Даже такой – поломанный, испуганный. Я помогал ему не только потому, что это мой долг… Я очень хотел помочь. Убрать темноту, которая мучила его, заново научить петь. Он страдал из-за того, что не мог даже закричать, но никогда об этом не говорил. Сильный. Он сильный. И если он захочет – пусть живет со мной.

 - А если он изменится? После всей этой терапии? Если он станет кем-то другим? Вы же его так накачиваете, что он может идиотом стать.

 - Не знаю, - Миша поскреб стаканчик ногтем. – Не знаю… Я надеюсь, что он выдержит. А если нет… увидим.

 - А он… сейчас вот… он действительно счастлив? Он мой друг, - с горячностью заговорил Джаред, - мы с детства знакомы. Он мне домашку помогал делать, когда я в школе учился, издевался постоянно. Мы знаешь, сколько вместе прошли? И если ты кинешь его… я возьму его к себе. Только придумаю, что делать, чтобы он Жен не пугался, и возьму.

Миша засмеялся. Тихо, невесомо.

 - Я, наверно, не смогу отдать его тебе. Я как будто приручил его. Чувствую ответственность. И как только он выйдет на второй этап – так сразу и заберу к себе. Научу не бояться. Как-нибудь справлюсь.

 - Не думаю, что он будет в восторге от Онейроида, - фыркнул Джаред. Он взглянул на часы и спохватился: - Ой, блин. Я опаздываю на работу. Все, побежал. Ты звони, ага? Я забегу к вам на неделе.

 - Ага, пока, - Миша проводил его взглядом.

Наверно, Дженсу действительно не понравится Онейроид. Он же ему и раньше не нравился… Но зато ему нравился Миша. И, наверно, он согласится быть рядом с ним. А со всем остальным они попробуют справиться.

 

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
